More Than Just Baggage
by Literary Assassin
Summary: Andy and Miranda's lives are suddenly turned upside down by some shocking news that has long reaching consequences for both of them. An entry for the July Fic-a-thon over on LJ.
1. CH 1: Breath - Breaking Benjamin

**How good is this July fic-a-thon. Everyone needs to show some super love to punky_96 for organising such an awesome month. This came to me, no actually I don't know where this came from, but I'm enjoying writing it, so I hope you do too. The bad news is I don't really have any direction as yet, so we might just meander down the road a bit before we get somewhere. I have 13 chapters down, today will be 5000 words worth, unless I'm feeling generous and the rest will follow as we go. **

**I'm also scheduled in to post something on the 21st of July (anyone still tossing up whether to join in - DO IT! The 21st is ages away and YOU can have it! 5000 words in like two weeks? Pfft easy) Otherwise, I'll be posting something completely different then, hopefully I can get it completed by then, but we'll see.**

**Thanks, as ever to my most incredible beta, whom I love to bits! Enjoy people :D**

**For any of you who don't follow on LJ, I do a somewhat quirky little thing by posting a song along with the chapter that I think goes with the content. It's not an essential accompaniment, just a little hobby of mine. If anyone's interested, I shall be posting it as the chapter title.**

-0-

_Something had happened._

Andy knew that something must have happened; knew it from the way Miranda suddenly seemed to deflate as she answered the call. Her pursed lips had nothing to do with the beautiful rosé gown Zac was showing. Nigel was practically vibrating with fervour in his seat, but Miranda suddenly stood and walked from the room.

As quickly as everything stopped, Andy waved them on, leaving Nigel to watch the last half while she tried to work out what had happened to their illustrious leader. She found Miranda, stood before a window, listening intently into the phone with one arm wrapped around her middle.

Checking the corridor for people, Andy walked quietly up to her side and touched her arm, just briefly so she would know she was there. Miranda hardly looked up, but reached out with her arm and took Andy's other hand as she spoke quietly, softly.

Six months ago, Andy would have baulked at the continued hand-clasp Miranda had on her, but now she'd come to yearn for it. A lot had happened since she'd come crawling back after leaving Miranda in Paris. She'd left her with the intention of returning to the States and finding a 'real' job, but as she logged onto the net to purchase her plane ticket home, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd marched to Miranda's room, knocked once before barging in, and practically demanded that Miranda take her back.

She'd blushed later, when she'd returned to her room; her behaviour had been atrocious but the message had been received. When Miranda rang her later, she demanded something totally accessible in a thinly-veiled attempt to have Andy talk to her for a moment. It became a pattern. Before a big event or function, Miranda would pull Andy aside and wait. It took Andy ten minutes the first time to realise that Miranda was waiting for her, and so she'd started rattling off the arrangements for the evening but had barely started when Miranda shook her head.

"Tell me something else," she'd said quietly.

Andy had looked confused for a moment before taking in the barely-there twitch Miranda had in the corner of her left eye and realised Miranda needed to take her mind off the speech she was about to make. So she'd talked about her childhood cat of all things. By the time she was finished, Andy's hands were shaking, but Miranda didn't seem to notice; taking Andy's hand in her own and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you," she'd said, disappearing into the crowd and up to her seat where she gave her speech without so much of a stumble.

Everything had changed after that night. The quiet conversations that were originally reserved for speech-making had bled into their everyday lives, taking over some of their car and elevator rides together, and even some of the late nights when Andy delivered The Book.

And so it didn't surprise Andy that much when Miranda touched her hand, but it did rather startle her when she held on for dear life. Scenarios of doom and gloom ran through Andy's head in an instant and she desperately hoped that the twins were alright. She stayed by her boss for another five minutes before Miranda hung up the phone and looked out of the window once more, remaining silent, still clinging to Andy's hand.

"Alec and his wife were in an accident. They're dead," she said three minutes later.

Andy frowned, wondering which Alec they were talking about until it hit her between the eyes.

"Your ex-husband?"

"Hmm," she said quietly, refusing to look up.

"I'm so sorry Miranda," Andy whispered, squeezing the smaller hand in hers.

"They had three children," Miranda scoffed, finally looking away from the vista and dropping Andy's hand. "Three children and do you know who they named as guardian? Me."

"You?" Andy repeated dumbly, looking at the way Miranda rolled her eyes, though without the malice she usually had.

"Can you believe it? I haven't seen Alec for nearly six years and in that time he's had time to spawn three children, but not find a suitable guardian for them. It's ridiculous of course, I won't be taking them, but it is so like him."

"What? Miranda, I -"

"I don't wish to talk about this anymore. Thank you for your comfort Andréa. Excuse me."

Andy watched as Miranda stalked back into Zac's showroom, leaving her in the corridor with her head reeling. She would make some phone calls back at the office for there was nothing that she could do now, but she desperately hoped that Miranda had simply been too stressed to deal with the information for the time being. God knows anything was better than abandoning three children who had just lost both their parents.

Andy knew how that felt. Intimately.

-0-

The rest of the day had gone much the same way. Miranda had soldiered on, as though the news of her ex-husband's death had not phased her, but Andy knew better. She could see the tension building in Miranda's head and shoulders, and before Miranda could send out for coffee again - her fifth of the day - Andy had brewed her a chamomile tea and poured it into a spare Starbucks cup that she had on hand for that very purpose.

She smirked as she left Miranda's office, hearing the tiny sigh as she took her first sip. Crisis averted.

"Hiya Six," Nigel said, sitting on the edge of her desk as he always did when he gossip to share, or a new date for her to go on.

"Afternoon Nigel," she sighed, with a barely concealed smile.

"So I know this guy -"

"No," Andy said, cutting him off as she sat down behind her desk.

"But -"

"No," she said again, getting up to go to the printer to fetch the schedule for tomorrow. "I don't need you to set me up, I'm perfectly happy as I am. Besides which, if he's anything like Jean-Pierre was, then quite frankly, you suck as my fairy-godfather."

"He's not like Jean, I promise," Nigel chuckled.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd listen to anything you have to say after you sent me on a date with a man who picked up more numbers from guys than I did," Andy growled.

"Yes that was a little unfortunate," Nigel agreed with a snigger.

"Andréa!"

Andy tapped Nigel's chin so his mouth shut as Miranda called out for her, interrupting them and summoning her into the lion's den.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Has he not given up yet?" she asked, leaning back in her chair with a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"No, he hasn't," Andy smiled, happy that Miranda's mood seemed to have evaporated with her tea.

"Are you bringing the book tonight? The girls would like you to look at their English assignments. Why they won't let me go through them first I can't imagine, but they have asked for you, and as such, I am also asking you."

Andy smiled. The girls were, as they had always been since Andy had first met them, royal terrors. They did, however, grow on you once you got past the scary twin thing. Since Andy had started trying to win them over after that fateful day at the house delivering The Book, they had become firm friends, and often regaled Andy with tales of their day as Miranda watched on.

"They just don't want their Mom looking at their homework," Andy soothed gently.

Miranda hummed, glaring a little at Andy's cheekiness.

"I think it's something to do with wanting to strike out on their own," she added.

"They're 13!" Miranda deadpanned.

"Yes, but they're going on 23," Andy chuckled. "I'll help them, don't worry."

"Would you -" Miranda paused and shook her head. "No, never mind."

"No, it's okay," Andy nodded. "Go on."

"I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. Perhaps help the girls with their homework, and then Roy can drive you back to pick up The Book?"

"I," Andy stopped, looking at Miranda with some interest.

They had so far not blurred the lines of work and social. Not completely anyway. The talks and the hand-holding were signs of comfort for two very lonely women, and although Andy wasn't completely immune to the effect's Miranda's touch had on her, she reconciled the thought with herself that she was just going that little bit further as an assistant.

"I would love to," she answered quickly before she, or Miranda, could second guess herself.

"Alright, if you would wait until whats-her-name has finished then join us at the townhouse, we'd be delighted to have you."

Andy simply smiled and nodded as she left the room, forgetting that Nigel had been there the whole time.

"That was interesting," he said absently.

"Not really," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek to take the sting out of her next words. "Goodbye Nigel."

"Yeah, 'night Six," he said, shaking his head as he exited the outer office.

Andy sat down and rearranged the keyboard a little before looking over at Melody. Miranda knew her name perfectly well, but Andy couldn't help but smile at all the things she called her instead of her actual name. Emily had been promoted shortly after they had returned from Paris, and was now working under Nigel. They'd developed a sort of friendship now that she wasn't grovelling at Miranda's feet, but Andy had an inkling it was the subtle gentleness of Serena that was rubbing off on her. So to speak.

As soon as the clock hit 17:26 Andy stood up to retrieve Miranda's coat and bag. It was actually the job of the second assistant to gather Miranda's things, but Andy couldn't bring herself to tell Melody this. There was something so galant about getting out Miranda's coat and waiting with it, before helping her slip it on and up over her shoulders, smoothing the collar slightly before pressing the purse into her hand.

"Goodnight Miranda," Andy said quietly as she did the very thing she was just thinking about.

"And to you Andréa," Miranda whispered. "I'll send Roy back."

"No, you don't have to -"

"Andréa?" she said, turning slightly to meet Andy's eyes. "I'll send Roy back."

Andy grinned then, realising that although the tone had been gentle it had not been a request.

"Yes, Miranda."

"Good."

The iconic woman nodded once, checked that she had her phone in her purse and strode towards the elevator. Andy stood there like an idiot watching as the doors closed, before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh dear," she sighed.


	2. CH 2: When U come back 2 me Garth Brooks

Andy stood at the door, looking at the key in her hand. It felt strange to let herself into Miranda's house when she wasn't there for work, and yet, the more she looked down at the little silver key the more she thought maybe Miranda would want her to let herself in, so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"I believe the answer is 42."

Andy jumped, literally off the ground and landed with her heels just slightly off the top step.

"Crap," she groaned as she felt herself toppling backwards.

"Andréa!"

She was floating. Andy was sure of it, because she scrunched up her eyes, expecting the impact, except it hadn't happened yet. She cracked open her eyes to find Miranda's hand gripping tightly onto her coat sleeve.

"Andréa, I don't have all night."

Blushing violently, Andy got her feet back under control and stood, blushing even more as she saw the little smirk turning up the corners of Miranda's mouth.

"I thought you'd finally learnt to live in heels."

"You can't expect a girl to not fall at your feet every time you appear in front of them."

It was only after Miranda took her coat, did she realise how that sounded. She shook her head as she followed Miranda into the downstairs sitting room.

She sat down in what she had come to think of as 'her' chair. They always occupied the same space no matter what they were doing. Andy would perch on the end of the sofa, and Miranda would have the arm chair. Andy had no qualms about settling into the comfortable lounge, and was soon smiling as Miranda handed her a mug of tea.

"The girls are just finishing up their other homework and then they'll join us. By the way, don't think I didn't know what you were doing earlier," Miranda said as she too sat down.

Andy suddenly felt very sick. She had no idea what she had been doing today, so how could Miranda know.

"The tea," she quipped and Andy let out another breath.

"Oh, yeah. You looked like you could use it. What did you mean before, about the answer?" she asked, trying to divert attention away from her clammy palms and her beating heart.

"The answer to the question of the universe," she said off hand. "What _is _wrong with you today?" Miranda said, getting up and joining Andy on the sofa. "You've been off since we returned from Zac's. Are you ill? Did he say something to you? Something untoward? You need to tell me Andréa, I'll sort it out."

"No, no, nothing happened, just a long day I guess," Andy said with a sigh. Despite whatever this 'thing' was that they were doing, Andy couldn't help but think of those three small children, probably still hanging about in a hospital after learning that their parents had died. "I just, it doesn't matter." Andy shook her head and busied herself with her laptop bag. "Do you know what the girls are doing their assignments on?"

"I have no idea, what is the matter?"

"Nothing," she tried again. "I totally would never have picked you for a Douglas Adams fan."

"Andréa, do not brush me off. I would like you to tell me as there is obviously something going on in that head of yours."

"Well, I can't, can I?" Andy snapped, closing her eyes the minute she said anything.

"Why not?" Miranda asked, looking genuinely perplexed. "Is it something with work? Would you like me to fire Nigel for talking about personal affairs while you are trying to work?"

"God, will you just stop?" Andy spat, getting up and putting a little space between them. "It's nothing to do with work, or Zac, or anything alright?"

"You are angry at me," Miranda said, tilting her head to the side, like she did when she was trying to determine which of Patrick's shots were the more useful. "Why are you angry at me?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!"

As luck would have it, two whirlwinds entered the sitting room at the very next moment, saving Andy from having to explain herself. Miranda frowned over the top of the twin's heads, but said nothing further, quietly excusing herself from the room while the girls, and Andy, worked.

"Hey Andy?" Caroline asked as they put the finishing touches on their assignments.

"Hey Caroline?" Andy replied in fashion, making the twin grin.

"Are you and Mom like, friends?"

Andy sighed.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I'm one of your Mom's friends."

"She doesn't have any," Cassidy said, frowning as she rewrote a paragraph. "You're her only one. And she talks about you all the time."

"Well, it's better to have one awesome friend than ten not so awesome ones, right?"

"I guess. I have Katie and Cass has Michael," Caroline nodded. "You have Mom and Mom has you."

"Something like that," Andy muttered as Miranda breezed back in.

"Girls, it's nearly dinnertime. Go up and wash your hands and Andréa and I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Yes Mom," they said in stereo, escaping from the room and leaving Miranda and Andy staring awkwardly at anything but each other.

"Would you still like to stay for dinner?" Miranda asked quietly.

"I already told the girls I would," Andy said with a shrug. "If it's still alright with you?"

"I invited you in the first place Andréa," Miranda huffed.

"Yes, and now things are not as they were."

"Are they not?" Miranda called over her shoulder, leaving Andy alone in the sitting room. How was she ever supposed to win against the most impossible woman on the planet.

-0-

Dinner was tense, but the twins carried it marvellously. Between their entertaining anecdotes about their classmates and Miranda's occasional droll comment about a parent or teacher, they managed to get away with not talking to each other until everyone had taken their plates to the dishwasher.

Cara had gone home before dinner, so Andy loaded the last few things and wiped down the counters.

"Right, up to bed, brush your teeth and I'll be up soon to tuck you in," Miranda said, kissing both of her girls on the head.

"We don't need you to Mom," Caroline whined, making Miranda's face fall a little.

"Yeah, we're not babies anymore," Cassidy agreed, before catching Miranda's face and seeing Andy's subtle shake of the head. "Oh, but um, maybe just this once."

"What? Why -ow!"

Andy grinned into her laptop bag when Cassidy kicked Caroline in the shins, but nodded proudly as she caught on and proclaimed one more night wouldn't hurt them.

"Thank you," Miranda said, once they'd disappeared. "I cannot tell them I want to keep them as children all their lives, but you understood."

"I remember wishing even when I was older than they are now that I could have a hug from someone before bed, but I had never had touchy-feely parents, and besides which, it was 'way uncool'," Andy grinned but then her face fell. "Thanks for dinner but I best be going now and leave you to your evening. I'll be back with The Book later."

"I would actually like you to stay a little longer. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Knowing it was fruitless to argue, Andy sat back down, bouncing her leg up and down while she waited.

"I know why you are angry at me," Miranda said as she took her normal seat, "and it is not at all fair."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Life isn't fair, and you can't guarantee you know why I'm angry at you," she paused. "If it is that I'm angry at you. I don't know that I am."

"You are, and it is because I refuse to open my home to those children, is it not? I will not put myself out for the ex-husband and the floozy he ran off with, not even for three children."

"Look, it's nothing to do with me -" Andy started, before being waved off by Miranda's hand.

"No no, I was not asking you to comment. _That _is why you are angry with me, and I think it is highly unfair of you to blame me for not taking them."

"How old are they?" Andy asked, wondering if Miranda could hear how stuck up she sounded.

"Oh, I have no idea. They can only be five or six if she got pregnant as soon as the divorce was finalised."

"Yeah well, do you remember when the girls were six Miranda? Younger than six? Do you remember what it was like; remember soothing their nightmares and holding them as they cried?"

"Stop it," Miranda spatas she got up and started to pace.

"No," Andy refused. "Do you remember how small a six year old is Miranda, how easily they fit in your arms? Except for their legs of course; usually they're all gangly and long and even though they're a 'big girl', they still love your cuddles."

"STOP!" Miranda shouted, startling herself just as much as Andy at the volume. She took a few deep breaths, before turning to look at Andy. "I apologise for raising my voice but they are Alec's children, and I refuse to get involved."

"Do you know what it's like to live in a foster home?" Andy asked quietly, looking up at Miranda and waiting for her to meet her eyes before continuing. "Do you know what it's like living in an orphanage?"

"No, but then neither do you," Miranda sneered.

"And how would you know that?" Andy said, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Did you ever ask me? Did you ever ask me why I was so sorry that I couldn't get you a flight out of Miami in the middle of a hurricane to watch your children? I knew how important that was for you, because I know how important it would have been for me and for my parents to have seen me in a school play. Do you know what I was doing that night? I was meeting my father. My real father, a man I see, at best, once every year. The man who didn't even know I existed until I was fifteen when he tracked down my deadbeat mother again, finding her drugged up to her eyeballs at some dive motel. The woman who gave me up when I was three." Andy had gained some speed and refused to take in Miranda's shocked expression.

"Did you think the only awful thing that ever happened to me was falling out of a tree house when I was six? I know what it's like to be abandoned Miranda. And you, you here in your million dollar house, with your thousand dollar purses and shoes tell me you 'simply can't' take in three children because it would ruin your perfect life?" Andy shook her head. "I thought I knew you, I thought this thing we were doing was giving me an insight into the real you, but there you go, making me realise that you're just another over-privileged woman who's too busy painting her nails than to take in one little girl."

"Mom?"

"Andréa, wait!" Miranda said, ignoring Cassidy's shocked face that appeared at the top of the staircase and instead attempted to grab Andy before she could get out of the door..

Andy, however, didn't stop and raced out of the front door before anyone could say anything else, breathing deeply as she hid around the corner.

"Stupid idiot." She stood against the cold bricks, ignoring how they would snag on her top, gently knocking her head against the wall. "Stupid!"

"Andréa?"

She spun around, gaping at Miranda who had pulled on what looked like a pair of Ugg boots and a very comfortable, but very unfashionable over-sized sweat jacket.

"Miranda?"

"Come back inside please," she asked quietly.

Andy had not quite worked out how to say no to Miranda yet, even with all their blurring lines, so she simply picked up her bag and walked back to the townhouse, ignoring Miranda completely. It was only when she'd taken her shoes off again that she turned around to see Miranda looking very small, standing awkwardly by her own front door.

"I think we should talk," Miranda said gently, waiting for a moment before Andy nodded.

"Possibly," Andy shrugged.

"For real this time, not as a favour to me, and not to stop me from thinking about making a speech. Talk Andréa."

Andy just nodded, and led the way to the sitting room, stopping as Miranda placed her hand on Andy's arm.

"Upstairs," she said purposefully.

"I -"

"Just go upstairs Andréa," Miranda said, moving away to set the alarm before following in Andy's footsteps.


	3. CH 3: Edge of the Ocean - Ivy

**A/N: I wish to point out that I in fact, am not adopted and as such could never fully understand the turmoil one might face in this situation. Having very little to go on, I can only hope that nobody feels as though I have taken it too far and should you find it so, you have my apologies. It is, after all, fiction and a product of my imagination. **

**As always, huge love to my beta and her b/f for helping me pick out the title in their lunch break. They're awesome friends to have :D**

-0-

The sitting room upstairs wasn't all that different to the one downstairs, except it was perhaps a little more personal. There were photos on the wall, mainly of the girls, but also some of Miranda when she was younger, with twin babies in her arms, or with her arms around people that looked old enough to be her parents.

"Have a seat anywhere," Miranda said, joining her in the room and interrupting her perusal. Andy took the sofa again, and as before, Miranda sat next to her.

They didn't speak for a good ten minutes, Andy staring straight ahead, figuring that Miranda was the one that wanted to talk, but not wanting to look at the older woman. A part of her was horribly embarrassed at her behaviour, and her slip at the end of her rant. She hoped Miranda hadn't caught that.

"You're adopted?" Miranda finally said, almost conversationally.

"Yep," she replied, refusing to elaborate.

"When?"

"I was four when someone first took me in. I had a lot going for me then," Andy said sadly, shaking her head at the few memories she did have. "You hear horror stories you know, about kids who are taken from orphanages at a later age. A few good ones as well, but nothing really bad happened to me, except the couple who took me, they didn't really want a child. They wanted a pet, something to parade in front of people at parties, and take out when they needed to drum up some support for something or other. I wasn't treated badly. In fact, if I'm being truthful, it was alright; lonely, but alright. And then, when I turned nine they handed me back. Told me I couldn't take anything from my time there. I of course had been sent to a private school, which I loved, but I had to leave. I couldn't go back there after returning to the orphanage." Andy shook her head. "Why do you even care?"

"Because Andréa, we," she paused, "there is something between us, isn't there?" she said, finally catching Andy's eye and keeping it as she continued. "I am not blind you know. And I know you are not either. Whatever this is, it's something that I don't think we can ignore anymore."

"Miranda -"

"No no," she said, with a barely concealed smirk on her face, "that wasn't a question."

Miranda's quip did as it was supposed to, making Andy chuckle and relax against the back of the sofa.

"God, I don't know Miranda, what are we doing?"

"Damned if I know," Miranda answered, matching Andy's position beside her.

They sat quietly for a moment. When Patricia wandered in and lay down lazily at their feet, it seemed the catalyst to start Andy talking again.

"I am sorry for insulting you," Andy said quietly, staring at Miranda's left hand that seemed to be stroking the side of Andy's own with her pinky.

"It was nothing I didn't deserve," Miranda shrugged. "Perhaps it was time to hear a few hard truths. My parents would be horrified." She shook her head.

"Tell me about them?" Andy asked, turning on her side a little and resting her head on her arm.

Miranda, to Andy's surprise, did as she said. Miranda was an only child, but had lived with many cousins and family friends that had always had a place in the Princhek home. They had taken in wandering kids from the darker parts of East London whenever they could, always giving whatever they could.

"They were all well loved, as I was, but I yearned for something more," Miranda said with a sigh. "They're both dead now."

"I'm sorry," Andy repeated.

"Nonsense. When you get to my age, you lose people along the way. It's to be expected."

"You're not old," Andy scoffed. "Older than me perhaps, but you're as strong as an ox and I don't believe for a second that you think of yourself as old."

"I imagine you would be surprised what goes on in my head Andréa," Miranda whispered. "I'll take them."

Andy sat for a moment before realising what she'd said.

"What?"

"I said I'll take them. You were right, there is absolutely no reason for me not to, except my own petty inconvenience. I can give them a good education and a good home, even if I'm not here very often."

"You're not doing this because I had a go at you, surely?" Andy said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"A moment ago, you were disgusted with me for not taking them, now it sounds as though you're trying to put me off," Miranda pointed out, surprise colouring her features. "Make up your mind."

"Miranda -"

Andy didn't know what to say, it was against everything she knew about Miranda. Not the change of mind, that happened often enough, but Andy couldn't shake the feeling that this was about Miranda doing something she thought Andy would want her to do. Which brought her back to the swirling thoughts in the deep recesses of her mind over what Miranda had said earlier.

"You said there was something going on," Andy said quietly, "between us?"

"One revelation is enough for one night, don't you think?" Miranda said absently, stopping the somewhat distracting motion with her finger on Andy's hand. "I think I'll turn in. I will leave The Book for tonight and perhaps shock Nigel tomorrow and have him look at it for me. We're far enough away from the print deadline that it won't matter. You'll stay of course. The guest bedroom is already made up. I think you will have to help me tomorrow with the arrangements. I will only just have enough room for them all."

"Miranda -" Andy tried again as Miranda stood at the doorway.

"Goodnight Andréa," she said with finality, leaving Andy to herself in the softly lit loungeroom.

-0-

"Is she dead?"

"No dummy, she's asleep."

"Was asleep, no thanks to you two," Andy groaned, rolling over and hiding her face in the sinfully plush pillows.

"Mom said to see if you were awake for breakfast. She's cooking omelettes."

"I'll be down in a moment girls," Andy said, waiting until they were out of the room before she slumped back onto the bed and sighed.

Last night had been by far the most confusing, revealing and overwhelming night of her entire life. And now, she had to go downstairs and pretend that nothing had happened. She closed her eyes at the realisation that Miranda didn't just have herself to worry about. She had the twins as well.

"Good one Andy," she whispered, before hauling herself out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom, hoping that a good hot shower would do more for her than her tumultuous thoughts.

-0-

"Good morning Andréa," Miranda said without turning around. "Take a seat, I have an omelette for you here."

"You didn't have to do that Miranda," Andy said politely. "I would have just grabbed something on the way to the office."

"We're not going to the office today," Miranda replied, sliding what looked to be a perfectly fluffy omelette onto her plate.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Andy blurted, blushing violently when the twins giggled.

"She can't juggle," Caroline said, still chuckling.

"And how do you know that?" Miranda asked, turning and brandishing a spatula at her daughter.

"Whatever Mom, you can't juggle."

"Andréa? Hand me those peaches," Miranda demanded, nodding at the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

"Huh?"

"Three of them, quickly," she said, holding out her hand.

Andy passed them over, watching, like the girls, with a look of astonishment as Miranda juggled the three pieces of fruit perfectly.

"I can't, are you real?" Andy said, poking Miranda's shoulder as she reached to put them back.

The girls dissolved into hysterical laughter calling for an encore.

"I'm sorry girls, the eggs will burn and juggling I'm afraid is something I only do very infrequently."

"That was way cool Mom!" Cassidy said, putting her plate in the dishwasher and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Thank you darling," Miranda said, smiling proudly as the girl walked from the room.

"Cass said you two were fighting last night," Caroline said quietly, stopping both Miranda and Andy in their tracks.

"I got a little hot headed Caroline, it's my fault, but I apologised to your Mom, and now we're fine," Andy said quickly, but truthfully. "I wouldn't have stayed over if she was mad at me."

"Are you gonna stay over a lot?" Caroline asked, still picking at the crumbs on her plate.

Andy noticed Miranda concentrating very hard on the pan in front of her, as if waiting for Andy's input.

"I guess it depends on what's going on. I imagine you'd get bored of me if I stayed here all the time. Special occasions perhaps."

"Okay," Caroline said, putting her own plate in the dishwasher and kissing Miranda before joining Cassidy by the door.

"Bye Andy," Cassidy called. Caroline echoed the sentiments before the door slammed, leaving the two women alone again.

"I have already called Nigel. He will handle anything that may crop up today while you and I go out to Philadelphia."

"Sorry?" Andy said, looking confused.

"The children Andréa, they're in Philadelphia."

"Look, what I said last night, I didn't think. You have Caroline and Cassidy to think about, and I was just -"

"Stop," Miranda said, sitting down with her plate and glass of water. "You were right. I did as you said and thought of the girls when they were that age. I would not want someone to disregard them as nothing, should anything ever happen to me."

"Miranda -"

"No, it's fine. The appropriate phone calls have already been made."

Andy sighed, but nodded. She felt terrible.

"Relax Andréa. I'm not doing this completely because you told me to. My entire reputation would be ruined."

Andy snorted into her orange juice, coughing as some went down the wrong pipe.

"Careful," Miranda laughed, passing her a napkin. "If I have to take you to the ER people would think I'm trying to kill you." She smiled faintly as she took another bite of her breakfast. "Although," she chuckled thoughtfully, "whatever damage you've already done to my fierce reputation would be immediately reversed. Imagine the headlines: 'Ice Queen Takes Orders, Then Tries to Kill Assistant'."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Miranda Priestly?" Andy said seriously as she looked at the woman before her.

"What makes you think I'm not always like this at home, and you have just been invited to see it now?" Miranda suggested, concentrating more on her plate than she needed.

"Now? Why now?"

"I have not forgotten what I said last night, nor your face when I said it. But I cannot deal with that at the moment, not with everything else that is currently going on. Know, however, that I will not forget the words, nor the feelings I have."

"For me?" Andy asked quietly.

"For you. As, I hope, you have for me?"

Andy nodded, but realised the truth of Miranda's words. She was about to take custody of three children that had never met her, and were not used to her.

"I will need -" Miranda stopped, shaking her head. "No, I would like it if you would accompany me today Andréa, as my friend, not my assistant."

"Just your friend?" Andy asked, afraid of the answer.

"For now," Miranda acquiesced with a small smile.

Andy nodded, realising that wasn't going to cut it with Miranda.

"I'd love to join you." Miranda nodded, taking Andy's hand in hers and squeezing. "What have you told the girls?"

"I," Miranda frowned, "Nothing yet, but I will talk with them tonight."

"Won't that be a little late?"

"Andréa," Miranda groaned.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll just -" Andy got up, setting her plate in the dishwasher as the girls did and ran for the door.

"Wait, wait Andréa, don't leave again. Please," Miranda said, catching her sleeve. "Please?"

Andy looked down at Miranda, who was staring at the floor rather than at her.

"I'm not sure I like this side of you. It's a bit desperate."

"Well, I'm about to take on three children under the age of six because you told me I was an over-privileged bitch. I've been that woman for so long, I'm not sure how to be anything else. I need your help."

"I never called you a bitch," Andy grimaced.

"You implied it. Now come and sit down."

Following orders was something Andy had come to do without thinking, so before she knew it, she was sitting back down at the well-loved table, watching Miranda also return to her chair, taking a multivitamin with her first cup of coffee of the day.

"I know I should have told them, but I am afraid of them loving the idea, or conversely, hating it."

"I understand," Andy said. "I, I just think they're old enough to think they should have some say in the matter, which means that even if you have the last decision you should maybe include them."

"Perhaps," Miranda sighed, "perhaps we will stop in at Dalton on the way, explain to them what is happening. I have Cara picking them up after she fetches Patricia from the groomers. I didn't know how long we would be."

"That sounds like a good idea and they'll enjoy seeing Patricia straight from school," Andy nodded.

"Good. Let me get my things and we'll go. Roy should be arriving any minute with the SUV. Leave your things here Andréa, we'll be back later."

Picking up her purse and her phone, Andy stood by the front door watching the road for a few minutes, waiting for Roy to appear.

"All ready?" Miranda asked, making Andy turn and gasp at her appearance.

The fashion editor looked stunning in a pair of blue jeans - designer of course - with a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps on her feet. She also had a button down shirt on, plum, with a big silver buckled belt at her middle.

"I, wow!" Andy said, rolling her eyes at herself as Miranda swept past her.

"Your facial expression said as much Andréa," she chuckled as she opened the door. "I was not sure what constituted as 'Mom-wear', so I hope this is suitable?"

"Miranda, I -"

Andy noticed the smirk on Miranda's face as she put on her sunglasses and walked to the car, leaving Andy in charge of the alarm and the front door.

"I have no idea what I'm getting myself into," Andy muttered as she joined Miranda in the car. Somehow the casual sway of her hips as she walked made everything look just that little bit better, and Andy's mind couldn't help but replay it on a loop as she put on her seatbelt. "I'm doomed," she told herself, nodding to Roy and settling in for a trip out of town.


	4. CH 4: Save You - Simple Plan

**A/N: ****I have made a giant stereotype of bad orphanages. I'm sure that there are good ones. As it happens, like I mentioned about being adopted, I've likewise never spent time in an orphanage - so please do not take what I say to be anything other than a fictional representation of something I needed to create in order to further my story.**

**As always, thank you to my beta for being so awesome :D**

**-0-**

Miranda and Andréa were driven as far as the Elias Clark building by Roy where the Ice Queen dropped off The Book, leaving instructions with Nigel, before taking the wheel and comfortably navigating them to Dalton. It was the first time Andy had seen her actually driving, but she found it suited her, sitting there behind the wheel of a powerful SUV.

"Are you coming in?" Miranda asked as she gracefully slid out of the car after they'd pulled into the school.

"Don't you think it would be better coming from you?" Andy asked, even as she made a move to get out.

"I think my daughters are enamoured with you," she blushed a little, "as am I, and would love you there to support us all while I tell them I'm about to stir up their perfect lives."

"Miranda -"

"Will you just come with me?" Miranda said exasperatedly. "Please?"

"Did I mention I don't like desperate you?" Andy said as she got out of the car.

"Well I dislike this cautiousness you seem to have developed,"Miranda said in turn. "What happened to the confidence you seem to exude as my assistant?"

"Hey, you're the one that keeps moving the goalposts here. I'm here as your friend, not your assistant, which means I have to act differently."

"You are correct," Miranda said, stopping outside of the door. "I apologise."

"I'm not sure I like you apologising either."

"Andréa," she groaned, buzzing them into the school. "I do not apologise for myself in the business world. If people cannot deal with my decisions, then that is on them, not on me."

"I understand that," Andy said as she followed Miranda down the hall, "but you have to give me some leeway. Up until last night, I was only privy to you in the business world."

"Which is why I am trying very hard not to order you about," Miranda smirked, finally turning to greet the woman at the desk. "I need to speak with Caroline and Cassidy Priestly."

Andy smirked as the woman did as she was ordered and in no time at all, considering the size of the school, Caroline and Cassidy were trotting down the corridor to greet their mother with a hug.

"Mom, not that we don't love you, but we only just said goodbye to you like an hour ago."

"I know Bobbsey's, but Andréa made me realise that I should talk to you about a decision I have made, as it affects both of you as well."

"Are you two getting married?" Cassidy asked, grabbing Andy's hand and twirling under it with a grin.

"Cassidy!" Miranda coughed, covering both her mouth and what looked to Andy like a giant grin.

"No Cass, your Mom and I are not getting married," Andy said, glaring at Miranda.

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked, sitting on Miranda's knee.

"Do you both remember Alec?"

"Was he your husband after Dad?" Cassidy said, tilting her head just like her mother did.

"He was, you were still very small when we were married, but you might remember him before we divorced."

"He had sandy hair right? And wore horrendous shoes."

It was Andy's turn to choke, but she didn't do it with quite the aplomb that Miranda had, and ended up giggling for a full two minutes.

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip.

"Hmm, as I was saying. Darlings, Alec and his wife were both killed in an auto accident yesterday."

"Whoa!" Cassidy said, plonking herself on Andy's knee as Caroline sat on Miranda's. "Are you okay Mom?"

"I am fine Cassidy. Alec and I hardly parted as friends, though I wished him no harm but while his death is tragic there is something even more pressing that involves the both of you."

"Us?" Caroline asked, turning to look at her mother over her shoulder.

"Indeed. It seems that after divorcing me, Alec and his wife had three children. They, mercifully, were not in the car when they crashed, but it seems that Alec never updated his will."

"But what has that got to do with you?" Cassidy said, clamping her mouth shut as Andy shushed her.

"I, according to his last will and testament, have been named guardian of these children." She looked at both of her children. "And I intend to carry out my duty to them."

Andy stared at the back of Cassidy's school jumper as the tension mounted in the room. There was no telling which way this was going to go, and it wasn't long before Andy could keep herself from looking up. Miranda was sitting with Caroline still on her knee, but Cassidy was staring intently at her sister, and Andy realised they were communicating with each other without speaking. It amazed her to watch it; she'd heard of it before, heard Miranda speak of it, but this was her first time seeing it. It was, in a word, magical.

"Okay," Caroline started. "So we have a few questions."

"I am all ears darlings," Miranda said, apparently quite used to waiting for their silent conversations to end.

"Do we have to give up our rooms?"

"No," Miranda said. "I'm sure we'll have enough room for them in the guest quarters upstairs. You and Cassidy can keep your rooms, unless you stipulate otherwise before Andréa and I leave here to pick up the children."

"How old are they?"

"They cannot be more than six years old as I am quite sure Alec's," she grimaced, "partner was not pregnant at the time of our divorce," Miranda stated. "But I am unsure of their exact ages."

"What are their names? Are they girls or boys? Will they be babies?"

Andy chuckled as Miranda held up her hands for silence.

"Girls, at this point, I know as much as you. I do not know how old they are, or indeed if one is a baby. I hadn't thought of that." She glared a little at Andy, who hadn't thought of that either. "I do not know whether they are boys or girls but we will all find out in due course."

"Do you think they like dogs?" Cassidy asked. "What if they don't like Patricia, does that mean she'll have to go to the pound? Do you _know_ what they do to dogs there?"

"Relax munchkin. You're creating problems before there are any," Andy said soothingly. "Your Mom wanted both of you to know what was going on, before you got back from school to find three new kids in your house. The fact of the matter is, your Mom is an awesome Mom - right?"

"Right," they said in stereo.

"Right, so three more children that get to have her as their Mom are super lucky."

"Yeah, sorry Mom, I'm just excited. I've never had a brother or sister."

"Neither of us have dummy and Mom knows that, she's kinda gotta be the one to give us them!"

"Girls, please. Caroline, please try not to call your sister a dummy, and do start using proper English words. '_Gotta_'is not something I ever want to hear come out of your mouth again. I am raising two ladies, not two hooligans." Cassidy giggled, until Caroline did as well.

"Yes Mom, sorry Mom."

"Good, now Andréa and I are off to Philadelphia to see about these children, and I want you both to be good for Cara tonight. Please make sure you help her with Patricia."

"How about you also help to make sure the guest rooms are alright for three kids, okay?" Andy asked, ignoring the look she got from Miranda.

"Oh cool, yeah okay Andy." Cassidy got up and hugged Andy around the neck. "See you later," she whispered. "Bye Mom," she said, hugging her too. "I have math and I can't miss it."

"Alright darling, have a good day."

Caroline had not moved from Miranda's knee, and although she had taken the lead when asking questions earlier, it seemed as though Caroline was the slightly less sure twin.

"Mom?" she asked quietly, leaning back and playing with Miranda's bangle.

"Yes, my darling girl?" Miranda replied, just as quietly.

"If we have more kids in the house, will you have to be home more?"

Andy closed her eyes against seeing the pain in Miranda's face. She could already imagine what it would look like, and it wasn't something she wanted to see.

"I -" Andy looked up to see a stricken Miranda grasping for words. Deciding she could no longer stay quiet, Andy sat forward a little bit.

"Caroline, you know that if your Mom could, she'd be there every minute of the day with you."

"Yeah, I know," she said forlornly. "But if there's little kids, you'll have to be there more right?" she tried again.

"Caroline -" Miranda sighed.

"I tell you what," Andy said, taking Caroline's hand in her own. "You know as your Mom's assistant, I get to control what time she goes home. How about from now on, at least two nights a week, I make sure she can get out of work in time to eat dinner with you guys?"

"Really?" Caroline said, turning around to look at Miranda.

"If Andréa says she can do it, then I will do it," Miranda said, looking past her daughter and staring into Andy's eyes. "Andréa can do anything."

"Awesome. Thanks Mom, thanks Andy," she said, kissing both their cheeks and disappearing from the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"You did mean to, but I am not upset. If you can find a way for me to be out of the office two nights a week for dinner, then I will be very grateful."

Andy nodded, already re-arranging run-throughs and meetings in her head.

"But not right now," Miranda said, slipping her hand into Andy's. "Now I need you to be my friend, and not my assistant. I realise Miranda Priestly does not often get nervous, but Miranda the mother is terrified of what we're going to find when we get there."

"Then I'll be there the whole time to hold your hand," Andy said quietly as they got back in the car.

The drive was silent and, aside from the odd moment stuck in traffic, went rather well. Neither of them spoke until Andy remembered something Miranda had said to her at the school.

"You said you don't get nervous, so what was all that about before the speeches?"

"I said not often," Miranda quipped, smirking, but keeping her eyes on the road. "After Paris, I realised my every move was being scrutinised, so every speech, every event, I had to perform better than I ever had. That much pressure would make anyone nervous."

"What about last week, at the dinner? You didn't come to me beforehand," Andy asked, frowning at the memory. She had dearly missed that quiet moment together at the time.

"I may not need you to assuage my fears quite so regularly anymore," Miranda grinned. "As one friend to another, and not as your boss, I can tell you Irving is leaving at the end of next month."

"What?" Andy screeched. "That's fantastic! Why?"

"He has been pushed out by certain board members who have been secretly discussing his manoeuvres in Paris. That is why you are in charge of the organising the next board meeting. It will be his last, and I would like it to be perfect."

"It will be," Andy said confidently, making a few mental notes about things she needed to change in order for it to run smoother than she had originally planned.

"Good. Now, no more talk of work. We are nearly here."

-0-

They spoke of things that required very little thinking, such as the girls and the latest fads and trends they were following. Andy stayed well clear of what she had promised Caroline, and Miranda commented no further on it. They finally arrived in front of a non-descript building that the GPS insisted was the correct location.

"I suppose we should just go in," Miranda said, locking the car and stopping at the bottom of the steps to wait for Andy.

"This is definitely an orphanage," Andy said uselessly, shivering slightly as she said it. "You can smell the despair."

"Well this particular over-privileged woman is not going to leave you here. I might actually make you take them back and I stay here, depending on what they are like."

"Don't joke about that," Andy said quietly, accepting the small squeeze of her hand as an apology.

"Come along Andréa," she said, in a tone that was more like Miranda Priestly, rather than this relaxed version of Miranda.

It spurred Andy on, allowing her to relax into being a sort of assistant, rather than an ex-orphan from an orphanage that smelled just as this one did; of bleach and broken souls.

"Miranda Priestly to see Annabelle Williams."

Andy stood back, completely alright with Miranda handling most of the interacting. She had no desire to talk to anyone remotely connected with running a place such as this, and she desperately wished she hadn't agreed to come.

"Andréa."

She snapped her gaze away from a little girl brushing a nearly-bald doll's head and back to Miranda.

"Come along."

She nodded, not looking back at the little girl that she still felt like sometimes.

Loneliness had been a part of her life for many years. Her adoptive parents were amazing people, but they had very little time for her nowadays. After adopting Andy, there had been what amounted to a miracle, and her new mother had fallen pregnant with her own child. To their credit they hadn't send Andy back and for that she would be forever grateful to them, but with the arrival of a new baby, and one that was their own flesh and blood, Andy had fallen by the wayside. Not out of malice, or ill-content, but simply because the people who were her parents had got something they'd always wanted. And that wasn't Andy.

"I believe you're here to take custody of the three Walker children, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Miranda said, transitioning seamlessly into her Editor-in Chief personality. "The law firm I have on retainer should have faxed all the necessary documents."

"Yes, I had a phone call from them earlier," Ms WIlliams said. "I'm afraid one of the children had to be sedated when she got here. We've confined her to her room so that she doesn't disturb the other children."

"You did what?" Andy asked with a touch of venom, slamming back into the moment and leaving her thoughts for another time.

"I'm afraid she was being difficult," Ms Williams said, glancing between Andy and Miranda, who sat back letting Andy take the lead.

"I want to see her, right now," Andy said getting up, ignoring the frown on Miranda's features. "Take me to her now."

"Miss -"

"Take me to her!"

"I suggest you do as Miss Sachs says, Ms Williams," Miranda said coolly. "She is not the kind of woman to be trifled with."

A small part of Andy's mind was startled by Miranda's confidence in her, and also in the warning that Miranda spoke, even as she allowed Andy to take command.

They walked down the long corridor, following the woman who was grating on Andy's nerves, even though she said nothing. She stopped in front of a closed door and drew a giant ring of keys from inside a pocket and Andy was suddenly transported back to when that noise usually heralded something she didn't want.

"She's in there."

Andy rolled her eyes and walked around the woman who was blocking the view of the room. It was a mess. Everything had been thrown everywhere, and there was no noise.

She walked slowly and carefully into the room, shaking her head at Miranda, making sure she didn't follow.

She found the little girl, curled up in a corner with her head buried in her knees and her shoulders quaking.

"Hey," Andy said quietly, crouching down a little way away.

The girl startled, and as she lifted her head, it was clear that she'd been crying for a while.

"Go away!" she screamed, looking around for something to throw.

"No, no it's okay. I don't work here, I'm here to take you home."

"No!" the girl said. "I don't got a home, I'm not going home. I want my brothers. Where are my brothers?"

Andy glanced back at Miranda, who looked more upset with the state of the little girl than the the thought of taking home two boys as well.

"We're taking them too; all of you are coming to another home," Andy said gently. "And we won't ever be bringing you back here. I promise you that."

"Andréa," Miranda said quietly, but Andy heard the chastisement.

She didn't care though, Andy was determined. If Miranda couldn't keep this little girl and her brothers, then Andy would take them. She had no idea how, but she would never let this girl come back here. No matter what.

"Come on, let's get out of here and find your brothers," Andy said, staying exactly where she was, but offering her hand to the girl. She had to be the one to come to her, not the other way around, and they had to wait for a few moments before the girl, who could not be any older than seven, slipped her hand into Andy's.

As they walked from the room, the girl pressed herself into Andy's side, refusing to even look at Ms Williams and only glancing minimally at Miranda.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Andy asked quietly as they walked down the hallway.

"Olivia," she whispered.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Andy, and this is Miranda. She's going to be the one looking after you, okay?"

"Not you?" Olivia said, stopping dead in her tracks and looking bereft.

"Andréa will be there as well," Miranda said gently, in a tone Andy knew was reserved for the twins, and now, perhaps these children as well.

"Miranda's really nice," Andy whispered, winking conspiratorially. "She has two daughters already, twins named Caroline and Cassidy who are thirteen and a huge dog named Patricia. You'll love her, she's really cuddly."

"Mommy and Daddy are angels now," Olivia said quietly, still stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I know baby," Andy soothed, "but we're going to take good care of you, I promise."

"Andréa," Miranda said, nodding to where Ms Williams was waiting at the door.

"Come on princess," Andy said, tugging her along.

The little one didn't move, but held up her arms. Andy knew that she was probably too old to be carried really, but she couldn't and wouldn't withhold any comfort she could give and so did as Olivia asked and scooped her up into her arms.

"Are you alright?" Miranda muttered as they walked, her hand burning pleasantly against the small of Andy's back.

"I'll be better when I get them out of here," Andy said. "I'm sorry if I -"

"Don't." Miranda waved her off. "I am glad you were here."

Miranda followed Ms Williams into the room, leaving Andy stood in the doorway, marvelling at the comment.

"How about that?" she said to herself, only remembering she had a child in her arms some moments later.

"Come on, let's go find your brothers."


	5. CH 5: Homeward Bound - Simon & Garfunkel

The reunion between the siblings was beautiful to watch, but it was a bit of a struggle not to drop Olivia as two similar looking boys suddenly caught sight of them all.

"Livvy, Livvy!" the littlest one screamed, seeing his sister.

Olivia was just as excited to see them and Andy watched with barely restrained tears as they all hugged each other.

"Someone's here to take us away," Olivia said. "This's Andy and that's M'anda."

Andy bit her lip to stop the smile from appearing, but as she glanced at Miranda, she couldn't help it.

"Not a word," the older woman hissed, causing Andy to want to laugh for the first time since she set foot in the building.

"What are your brothers names Olivia?" Miranda asked, crouching down so she could look them all in the eyes.

"This is Nicholas, he's this many," she held up five fingers, "and Sam is three."

Three," Miranda said, glancing back at Andy. "My, my and how old are you?" Olivia chewed her lip for a moment before speaking.

"Six," she shrugged. Miranda nodded.

"Well, Olivia, I think it's time for you three to come with me now."

"Is Andy coming too?" she asked quietly, glancing up to meet Andy's eyes.

"Yes, Andréa is also coming with us. Now, is there anything that you have to bring with you?"

"Bop," Sam said, holding out both hands, palms up like he'd lost something. "Bop."

"Bop's his rabbit," Olivia said sadly. "They took it off him when we got here."

"We'll get it back, little one," Miranda said, holding out her hand for Sam to take.

The youngest didn't seem interested in holding hands, however, and instead bypassed the offered hand and slammed his little body into Miranda's side, nearly toppling her over. Andy stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders just in time, letting her lean against her leg while she got Sam situated on her hip.

"Sorry," Olivia winced as she saw what happened.

"Not to worry darling," Miranda said. "What about you Nicholas, would you like to hold my hand?"

"He hasn't spoken since they were brought in," Ms Williams said, startling Andy who'd forgotten she was there.

"I'm not surprised," Andy glowered, moving alongside Miranda while silently offering to carry the eldest boy out.

"Can _I_ hold your hand?" Olivia asked.

"You most certainly may," Miranda smiled, using Andy's offered hand to stand first, before offering Olivia her free one. "Ms Williams, whatever paperwork you have for me, you can send it to my lawyers. In the meantime, have everything that came in with these children ready to go by the door in three minutes." She glared at the woman who was still hovering by the door. "That's all."

"Yeah," Sam said, giggling madly into Miranda's neck.

Andy chuckled, rubbing Nicholas' back as they walked from the room.

-0-

Getting the three children out of the door was not difficult. They all took a deep breath as they gathered on the footpath, happy to be clear of the place.

"Where we go now?" Sam asked, holding out one hand this time, as the other was occupied with clutching a rather well-loved stuffed rabbit.

"Now children, we are going to my home," Miranda said, looking at the car. "Damn," she muttered, before turning to Andy. "Andréa we do not have car seats."

"We can go right now and pick some up," Andy said, already searching her phone. "There's a Toy's 'R' Us three blocks from here."

"There is so much I didn't think of," Miranda said, shaking her head. "Andréa, I'm not sure I -"

"Don't finish that sentence Priestly!" Andy warned, waving her hand as she opened the rear door. "I think," she glanced from the empty back seats to the three children standing on the street, "I think one of us has to stay here, and one has to go and get the car seats. Sam  
is too young to go in the back seat, and they'd need properly fitting."

"Andréa -"

"Miranda, it's important."

"I know it is, I just don't want to get stuck in the middle of this," she turned up her nose, "place with no means of getting home."

"Miranda, think of who you are. I'm sure Roy could be here in an hour should I magically disappear."

"What makes you think you're going to get them?" she asked, one eyebrow climbing up her forehead.

"Because let's face it, you had people who did this sort of thing for you," Andy chuckled, ruffling Nicholas' hair.

"Fine. Charge it to my account and make sure you get the best ones, I will not skimp on their safety Andréa."

"I know. In the meantime there's a Starbucks on the corner, I can see it from here and I imagine you need a coffee by now," Andy smiled, ignoring Miranda's huff and letting Nicholas slide to the ground, before crouching down in front of him. "I've gotta go and get something from the store, can you stay with Miranda and keep an eye on her for me? You'll have to hold Livvy's hand, but I think Miranda will buy you an apple juice or something." Nicholas just looked at her, but then moved off to take his sister's hand, making both women smile as he glanced up at Miranda.

"Spies Andréa? Whatever will you do next?"

Andy chuckled, but took the keys from Miranda's purse as well as her black Amex card and went to get in the car.

"Hurry back please," Miranda said, as Andy waved goodbye and sped down the road.

-0-

The store was easy to find, and Andy managed to find a park quite close to the door. Feeling a sliver of doubt unfurl in her brain, she shook it off and walked confidently into the store.

"I'm going to need someone to help me with child restraint seats," she said to the first person she saw. She knew mentioning Miranda's name would probably get her about a dozen workers waiting on her hand and foot, but she also wanted to keep it out of the press for as long as possible.

The choice was overwhelming, and in the end, after standing in front of a wall of carseats, Andy had finally come to the end of her tether.

"Look. I just need three car seats, with a good safety rating. The kids are two, five and six, I don't care how much they are, but they all have to fit in the back of an SUV."

The woman helping her finally understood what Andy wanted; service and no fuss. She showed her three different brands, all fairly expensive, but with good ratings. She discounted one immediately. There was no way Miranda was going to want leopard print in the car, and Andy figured the boys wouldn't be too keen on them either. She finally selected one that would do for all three children, depending on the settings. She waved Miranda's card and the seats were processed, paid for and fitted in an extraordinarily short amount of time.

As she was about to leave the store, she spied a couple displays by the door of various toys and wondered whether the twins had any of their own toys still in the house. The way Miranda went through the closet every month, she highly doubted it, so she picked up a couple of packets of matchbox cars, a few colouring books and some building blocks that would be suitable for any of them. Anything else Miranda could get later, but they'd have enough to get on with in the meantime. Finally done with the store, Andy left with a grin on her face.

She pulled up outside the Starbucks, hoping the Mercedes badge would be enough to deter any tickets. She raced around the car, waving to the odd car that had to go around her.

"Hey, you ready?" Andy asked, coming upon the little family and noticing with relief that nobody had killed each other yet.

"I believe we are. Nicholas would you like to take your cookie with you?" Miranda asked gently, recognising that the boy needed soft, not Editor-in-Chief.

He didn't nod or smile, or really make any indication that he'd heard, but he grabbed the chocolate cookie in his hand tightly.

"Let's get a bag for you, alright?" Andy said, noting the twitch of Miranda's eyebrow at the thought of him taking it in his hand in her car.

Cookie safely deposited in a bag and back in Nicholas' hand, Andy helped Olivia and Nicholas out of the door, while Miranda fought with Sam, trying to keep his chocolate covered hands from her beautiful plum blouse.

"There's some wipes in the car," Andy said, remembering when she'd stashed them in the glove compartment ages ago, before Miranda had driven out to the Hamptons with the girls.

"Okay, princess?" Andy asked, drawing the little girl's attention back to her, instead of watching Sam with a worried expression. "I thought you could sit behind me, and Nicholas, you can sit behind Miranda, and Sam -?"

The little boy stopped squirming and stared straight at Andy at the mention of his name.

"Tham go too?" he asked.

"Yes," Miranda sighed, finally wiping away the last of the chocolate on his face, "you can, but I must clean your hands before you get in."

"Well, either way, you're in the middle, little man," Andy said, taking him from Miranda and helping him in, climbing onto the front seat to help belt him in. "Olivia? Can you do your own belt?"

"Yep," she said happily, already sitting strapped into her seat.

Andy looked over at Miranda as she turned to gently pick Nicholas up and place him ever so carefully into his seat.

"Is that alright?" she asked, looking directly at him.

And then it happened.

Just barely, his head moved, and Miranda smiled. Andy fell in love. She reasoned she was probably already in love, but as Miranda smiled at that little boy Andy herself had persuaded her to house, Andy knew she'd never love another person as much as she loved Miranda.

"Andréa?"

She blinked, coming back to the moment and looking at the three children staring at her, before realising Miranda was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for her to turn around.

"Sorry," Andy shook her head, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked, half her concentration still on Andy as she pulled out into traffic.

"Yeah, yes." She shook herself again. "Just realised something, that's all."

"Will we need to stop at your apartment for clothes and things?" Miranda asked.

Andy started, then realised Miranda wasn't kidding about her being there, at least in the beginning.

"Um, yeah, yes. But I can go later, I can take the subway."

"Andréa," Miranda sighed. "We will go past your apartment where you will pack up some of the things that you will need in the foreseeable future." Miranda glanced at her and lowered her voice. "I don't know what I'm doing Andréa."

"I don't know either. At least you've had the twins, all I've ever had was a little sister who wanted nothing to do with me until I left home."

She frowned. She did not mean to reveal that, and she certainly didn't want to snap at Miranda, especially in front of the children.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's, it's alright, don't apologise. I am relying on you too much, and I must be the one to apologise. I'll drop you off at your apartment and then you can have the weekend."

"No, Miranda, don't," Andy said shaking her head. "I want to be there. I do, really."

The didn't speak again until they pulled up outside Andy's apartment.

"Well, at least I won't get carjacked waiting for you," Miranda said, causing Andy to frown. "I, I'm tired," Miranda sighed. "I'm sorry, the sooner we get home, the better. Hurry? Please?"

Andy nodded, choosing to ignore the barb for now and do as she was told. She raced up the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take ages for it to get all the way down to the lobby, then all the way back up to the fourth floor. She ran through her apartment, wondering what the hell she'd need to stay at Miranda's and how long she would be there for. She decided to pack for longer than the weekend, just in case. She packed fashionable clothes she knew Miranda  
approved of, as well as some lazy-day clothes and a few practical outfits. Ones she knew she could run around in the park wearing, because she just couldn't see Miranda doing so.

She looked around the apartment, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything she'd miss for a few days. She shrugged, effectively giving up before double and triple checking she'd locked everything up before leaving.

She skipped down the stairs and out of the door, smiling as Miranda looked up in relief. That woman needed a good dose of reality and she thought perhaps these kids would possibly do that for her.

"Have you everything? I don't particularly fancy coming back here," Miranda said, ignoring Andy's eye roll.

"Yes, you can go, before you catch the plague."

"Andy?" Olivia said from the back, startling them both; they'd thought all three children were asleep.

"Yes princess?" Andy replied, catching the little grin Oliva had because of her new nickname.

"I need the bathroom." Andy's eye widened comically.

"Um, I think we'll be back soon munchkin. Can you wait a little?"

"Yeah, I guess," Olivia shrugged. "Can we play when we get home?" she asked, looking with barely concealed excitement at the Toys-'R'-Us bag at Nicholas' feet.

"We shall see Olivia," Miranda said, her voice brokering no arguments from the little girl. "We are a little later than I had anticipated, and we have missed lunch."

"Tham hung'y," Sam suddenly yawned, waking up at the voice of his sister.

"Soon Samuel," Miranda said, glancing in the mirror at the three children in the back. Nicholas was still asleep, and Andy smiled when they turned onto Miranda's street.

"And we're home," Miranda said, putting the car into park. "If you would please carry Nicholas in and place him on the sofa in the sitting room upstairs, I'll sort the other two and their bags out."

"You got it boss," Andy smiled, winking as she hefted her own bag over her shoulder, along with her laptop and purse, only faltering when she realised she had too many things in her arms to carry the boy as well.


	6. CH 6: You Had Me At Hello- Kenny Chesney

**A/N: **A/N: So you weren't so lucky to get this when I posted Ch 5 - my apologies. Time got away from me and then my entire household - all seven of us including the one-and-a-half year old - got some poxy gastro bug. Life was not fun last week :|

On to better things however, like this beautifully beta'd chapter by my amazing beta. *See what I did there?!* lol  
Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Keep sending me reviews, cos I love them and I can't help but smile when I read them

-0-

"Mom!"

The twins came rushing down the front steps of the house, peering in the car windows with barely restrained excitement.

"Girls, stop leering like you are at the zoo. Wait on the sidewalk where the children can see you, and not feel like they're part of an exhibit."

"Oops, sorry Mom," Cassidy said, pulling Caroline back. "I guess we're just a bit excited."

"And I understand that Cassidy, but we must go very slowly and gently," Miranda said as she cupped Caroline and Cassidy's cheeks. "Be gentle with them Bobbsey's, they're very small and very frightened."

The twins nodded as Andy struggled with her bags.

"I'll help Andy," Caroline volunteered, noticing her struggle.

"What a fantastic idea. Cassidy, if you could get the others and meet us, quietly, in the sitting room downstairs."

The girls did as they were told, carrying Andy's bag in between them along with all the others leaving Miranda to unbuckle Olivia and Sam; carrying him to the steps and holding the little girl's hand. The three of them waited on the sidewalk for Andy to manoeuvre Nicholas into her arms.

"I can carry him Andy. I can do it," Olivia said, looking worried that all the trouble Andy and Miranda were going to would in turn get her into trouble.

"No darling, it's alright," Miranda said, stroking Olivia's hair back behind her ears. "Andréa is more than capable and I promise she won't drop him. Let the adults take care of it."

"Us size six girls are good for something afterall," she chuckled cheekily as she carried Nicholas past Miranda.

"I should not have made that remark Andréa," Miranda called after her, making her stop on the steps, despite her precious cargo.

"Huh?"

"The comment on your size at the beginning of your tenure," Miranda clarified as she patiently waited for Sam to clamber up the steps beside her. "You are not fat, and that comment did not reflect my professional or my personal thoughts regarding you."

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse," Andy muttered, continuing without prompt. "That means you were just trying to hurt me."

Miranda didn't say anything, but Andy had already turned away and started up the stairs, nodding to Cara as she did and smiling at the twins, who were practically vibrating in place at the prospect of the new kids.

"Mama!" Nicholas sighed in his sleep, clearing up any qualms about his actual ability to talk. She sat on the sofa, intent on moving him from her arms and onto the cushions, but unable to do so when he gripped her shirt tightly in his hands.

"Easy munchkin," she soothed, stroking his back. "You're alright."

She tried again, but to no avail. Deciding that it didn't matter if he was asleep, she returned downstairs. He would no doubt panic if he woke up in a strange room anyway.

"I thought -"

"He won't go down, and we should wake him anyway," Andy said. "He needs to know where he's sleeping so he doesn't panic when he wakes up." Andy shivered. "That's no fun."

Miranda reached out her hand, but thought better of it at the last minute and retracted it.

"Excuse me Miranda, I made stew for dinner. I thought something hardy would be good for them and it's just warming on the stove," Cara said, smiling at Sam, who precociously went over to introduce himself.

"Thank you, you may go for the day, I apologise for the late notice, but if you are free tomorrow?" Miranda said absently.

"See you tomorrow," Cara smiled, leaving with a wave.

Andy leaned back in her seat next to Miranda on the sofa, watching Olivia clutch Sam's shirt in her hand so he couldn't run around.

"Olivia, he's quite alright," Miranda sighed, rubbing her head.

"Just don't want him gettin' naughty," she said, blushing to the roots of her blonde hair.

"We'll sort him out," Miranda said, taking a deep breath. "I think a late lunch, or rather a light supper and early to bed; baths will have to wait until morning I'm afraid."

Andy smiled as Sam stopped what he was doing and rubbed his tummy.

"Tham hung'y."

"Mom?"

Miranda jerked a little and looked at her girls.

"Sorry Bobbsey's. Cassidy, Caroline," she said, pointing to the correct twin, "this is Olivia, Nicholas in Andréa's arms, and this little monster is Samuel."

"Hi!" they said enthusiastically.

Olivia shrank back, standing against Andy's legs.

"It's alright princess, they're awesome," she said, winking at the girls.

"Perhaps you can set the dining table girls?" Miranda asked, getting up with only a little effort. "Places for everyone, and some water and milk on the table."

"Yes Mom," they said in stereo.

"I'm exhausted," Miranda revealed, even though Andy could already see that she was.

"It's been a long day for everyone," Andy remarked, glancing down at the boy in her arms.

A squeal disturbed the tired silence and Andy almost laughed as Sam threw himself onto Miranda's knee, scrabbling up her body until he was tightly gripping her torso.

"Gonna eats me!" he yelled into her ear, making her wince.

"I assure you Samuel, Patricia will not eat you."

Miranda held out her hand for her St. Bernard to sit quietly at her behest, waiting for the next command.

"Patricia, I would like you to meet Samuel. Samuel, meet Patricia," Miranda said cordially, holding out her hand for Olivia to join her, "and this is Olivia. They're here to stay, so I would like you to make them feel welcome."

Andy smiled as the big dog leaned forward and huffed against his fingers. The boy giggled and withdrew his fingers even as Olivia leaned forward and let Patricia lick her arm.

"Haha, she's funny," Olivia giggled, wrapping her arms around a very patient Patricia, sinking her fingers into her fur.

"Well, that went well," Miranda said, leaning back in her chair with Sam still wrapped around her contentedly.

"I guess there's just Nick when he finally wakes up," Andy said quietly. "Why don't you go and get everyone a seat, and I'll serve up the stew?" Andy suggested, feeling as tired as Miranda looked.

"What about Nicholas?" Miranda asked, looking down at the boy still clutching Andy's shirt.

"I'll wake him and he can come and help me," Andy shrugged.

Miranda nodded and helped Olivia and Sam from the room with Patricia following behind, leaving Andy on her own, absently stroking her hand through Nicholas' hair. He twitched, alerting Andy to his open eyes.

"Hey you, how long have you been awake?" she asked, getting nothing in return.

"Alright, well it's time for dinner, so if you want to go to the bathroom or anything, you let me know, otherwise we have to go and get dinner ready for everyone."

He nodded slowly, refusing to meet her eye, so she she took him by the bathroom, standing outside while he did his business before checking to see if his hands were washed. They made their way into the kitchen, where Cassidy and Caroline were already plating up.

"Oh hi Andy," Caroline said, waving happily at Nicholas, who shrunk behind Andy's leg.

"Don't mind him," she said happily, placing her hand on his head automatically. "I was just coming to do this."

"We thought we'd get a head start, seeing as there's so many of us now," Cassidy chimed in, scooping the stew into seven smaller bowls.

"Let me take two of those and once Nicholas is settled, I'll come back and help."

"Okay Andy, but we've pretty much got it," they said, going back to their task.

Andy did as she promised, depositing Nicholas in the dining room and going back to help the girls. Once they were all seated they dug in, silence reigning over the little family. The emotional toll that the orphanage had on Andy was exhausting, and she couldn't wait until she could just fall into bed and sleep.

-0-

Sam had basically fallen asleep in his chair, and it was only Cassidy's quick hands that saved him from toppling onto the floor. Miranda looked dead on her feet, but Andy felt a second wind now that she had some food. She realised belatedly as she picked Sam up that she hadn't eaten anything at all since leaving that morning. It was a wonder that they'd even managed to make it home in one piece.

She ignored the little query her brain made about calling Miranda's townhouse 'home', but she ignored it in favour of climbing up two sets of stairs to the top floor where she followed Miranda's tired instructions and put Sam down in one of the single beds in the guest room.

"Hmm," Miranda said as she looked around the top floor.

She moved forward without commenting further, helping Andy with Sam's clothing and leaving him in just his underwear, which were in dire need of a wash.

"They'll have to manage tonight," Miranda grimaced.

"Mom?"

They turned to see Caroline standing with a pile of clothing in her hands. "Cass and I wondered if they had anything to wear. It's just t-shirts from that bag we meant to throw out," she shrugged. "They're too small for us, but they might fit them."

"Thank you Bobbsey," Miranda smiled, holding out her hand for the pile.

They selected a blue shirt for Sam and rolled up the sleeves a little, chuckling as it fell past his knees.

"It will have to do," Miranda said. "I cannot even be bothered to call Melody for new clothing."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Andy suggested while offering her hand to Nicholas, who had been watching the whole time from the corner. "Hey munchkin, how about you pick something to wear to bed and then we can get you ready too?"

He stared awkwardly at the pile of shirts for longer than Miranda's patience could last for, and she left to deal with Olivia. Andy waited and waited before Nicholas leaned forward cautiously and poked at the green tank.

"An excellent choice Nick. Do you prefer to be called Nick or Nicholas?" she asked, wondering if that would generate a response.

All she got was another shrug.

"Well, alright then, you'll have to be munchkin for now. Miranda will no doubt call you Nicholas, but I'm more into nicknames."

He nodded and lifted his arms for her to pull off his jumper. He got dressed silently, pulling away when she was done.

"Alright, come with me and I'll show you where everything is." She paused at the door, looking for Miranda, realising somewhat stupidly that _she_ had no idea where everything was.

"Ah, Nicholas, this will be your room and right next door is Olivia's," Miranda said, coming to Andy's rescue. "The bathroom is in between Olivia's room and mine."

Olivia stood holding the same bunny Sam had been clutching earlier and Andy bent down to take a closer look.

"It was his from when he was a baby," Olivia said, pierced with a yawn. "He don't sleep without it."

"Why don't you take it to him princess?" Andy whispered, stroking her cheek. "I'm sure he'll sleep better with his bunny and a kiss from his big sister."

Andy and Miranda watched as she did just that, tucking the rabbit into his arms like she'd done it a thousand times. Of the three of them she was taking it all the best, like she understood she was safe, but Nicholas still looked weary.

"You can go to the bathroom anytime you want, okay buddy?" Andy explained, remembering the times at the orphanage when they were limited to bathroom breaks. "And if you need anything at all, you can come and find one of us. Miranda will be right in there," she said, pointing to the door she assumed was Miranda's room.

He nodded, accepting a hug from his sister before following Andy back into his room and plonking himself down in the bed.

"You're safe here buddy," Andy whispered as she kissed his forehead.

He sighed a little and fell to sleep almost instantly, before Andy had even crossed the room to turn down the lights. She smiled as she watched the boys for a moment before a soft touch on her arm broke her from her thoughts. Miranda smiled gently at the sight.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, leading Andy from the room and pulling the door not quite to. After Andy had poked her head into Olivia's room to say a quick goodnight, they walked together to Miranda's door and Andy smiled, intending to leave Miranda there and find a room to sleep in just as soon as she'd made sure everything was alright downstairs.

"I made an error," Miranda said with a wince. "I assumed we would have enough room for all of us tonight, however, we do not. I had forgotten that I converted the third guest room into a study for Stephen."

Andy realised what she was saying. There was nowhere for her to sleep.

"Ah," she said, running her hand through her hair. "Okay, well I'll just sleep on the sofa."

"No, Andréa, no you, you should sleep with me." Miranda looked stricken for a moment. "In my bed, sleep in the bed I mean, with me."

"Stop, God before you burst a blood vessel!" Andy said, waving her hands as she tried to process what she was hearing. "You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"It is a big bed. There is every chance you won't even notice I'm there," Miranda replied.

"Yeah, right," Andy said without thinking, blushing as Miranda looked a little pleased with herself. "And I can't sleep on the sofa?"

"No."

"I guess I'm with you then. You don't snore, do you?"

Miranda snorted, but didn't answer. Andy assumed that was a no, but her hands were clammy at the thought of finding out for sure.

"I'll get my bags," she said tiredly.

"And I shall check on the girls, I imagine we'll both be asleep before they're even close to going to bed," Miranda nodded, walking down the stairs with her.

Andy left Miranda talking quietly to the girls on the middle level, heading down the stairs again to get her bags and check that they'd put everything away. She wiped over the table and refilled the water container and placed it back in the fridge. She stood by the sink, running her hands over the cool stainless steel, trying to figure out if it was possible to innocently share a bed with Miranda in light of her realisation earlier.

What if she somehow, during the night, cuddled up to Miranda? What then? She shook her head and splashed some water on her face. Her life had been weird before, but this took the cake. Realising she'd been down there too long, she brushed her hair back and prayed to a god she didn't believe in to help her through the night.

She started up the stairs, calling goodnight to the girls through their open doors before continuing up to Miranda's room. The door was closed and she dithered for a moment before knocking.

"Come in," Miranda answered, closing the door again. "I'll open it again before we turn in, but not until we are changed."

Andy nodded, but didn't comment as Miranda went about her nightly routine. She spent some time in front of the bathroom mirror, removing her makeup and Andy blinked a little when she turned down the lights before joining her in the bedroom.

"Why did you do that?" Andy asked, already having an idea.

"Hm? Oh, I'm ready to sleep, hurry up Andréa."

"No, no, no," Andy shook her head, turning the lights back on. "Don't start that now, not after we've talked about the last two days."

"Andréa -"

"Miranda?" Andy said, standing in front of the now make-up free woman and cupping her cheeks. She swallowed as she realised what she'd just done, but she pressed on.

"I have seen you without make up before," she whispered.

"Andréa," Miranda whined, making Andy smile a little.

"Miranda Priestly, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet," she said, smiling as Miranda seemed to stand a little straighter. "Whoever made you feel less than so, needs to be dealt with."

Miranda chuckled, holding Andy's hands against her face and turning her head slightly to press a tiny kiss to the bone of her wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No," Miranda said. "I should check my emails, Lord knows how anyone does anything without me."

Andy nodded, happy in the knowledge that she wouldn't be keeping Miranda up. A nice long shower would do her the world of good.

-0-

When Andy emerged from the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Miranda, glasses perched on the end of her nose and the nightgown she was wearing riding up her thigh.

Andy closed her eyes. She felt like she needed another shower, preferably ice cold.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked, peering over her glasses at Andy.

"I'd be better if you didn't do that," Andy muttered to herself, moving to her bag and shoving her dirty clothing to the bottom.

"If you would like Cara to wash anything, simply place it in that basket and she shall sort everything out tomorrow."

"It's okay," Andy shrugged, pulling a little on her sleep tank.

"You are uncomfortable," MIranda said, putting down The Book.

"Yes," Andy said. "A little."

"You have nothing to fear, this is not classed as work, unless you wish for it to be." Miranda paled, and Andy wondered if this was the first time Miranda had thought of the repercussions. "I should not have asked you, I apologise, I thought perhaps -"

"Stop," Andy said, holding up her hand. "You _have_ to stop putting words in my mouth. I am uncomfortable because, because -" she sighed. "Because you are Miranda Priestly, and I'm," she shrugged, "I'm just Andy."

"_Just_?" Miranda repeated quietly, taking off her glasses. "You don't realise, do you?" she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You don't realise that you are the most enchanting creature I've ever seen," Miranda whispered, her eyes only briefly glancing at Andy as she went on. "The way you handled the children today, the children that _I_ should have handled, and the way you took care of me all day, even though it wasn't part of your job. You are amazing Andréa Sachs."

Andy stared at Miranda, waiting for the punchline, and was genuinely confused when she saw that Miranda seemed to mean it.

"But I'm -"

"But nothing," Miranda said, getting under the covers and moving her sinfully gorgeous legs out of Andy's view. "Come to bed and stop worrying."

Andy didn't move for a moment, watching as Miranda rolled onto her side facing Andy, waiting for her to do something. Andy eventually did as she was told, joining Miranda in the giant bed.

"I hope you don't feel that I'm forcing you into anything," Miranda said, sitting up suddenly. "I, I am not entirely sure what we're doing, but I would never force you, or want you to somehow feel like I have. As much as I would absolutely hate it, you are free to go at any time, truly Andréa."

"Miranda?" Andy said, settling in beside her. "Just stop. I was there as your friend today, and I'm here now as your friend. Just, let's concentrate on that, and let me worry about going back to work on Monday and not being your friend."

"I -"

"It's fine, really," Andy said, feeling the exhaustion taking over. "I think it's just time to sleep, we've had a long day. 'Night Miranda," she finished, rolling over and taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with Miranda's perfect scent.

"Goodnight, my Andréa," Miranda whispered after a time, obviously thinking Andy was already asleep.

This revelation warred with the weariness until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Andy drifted off, dreaming that Miranda was curled up behind her, with her arms wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her grounded. Keeping her safe.


	7. CH 7: No One's Gonna Love You - BOH

**A/N: G****ood evening, hello to you all. Another chapter for your perusal as I sit here and wait for the Commonwealth gold medal netball match between Australia and New Zealand. I figured in the remaining half an hour before the first whistle I might as well do something useful!**

**As ever, I couldn't do what I do without the tireless patience of my amazing beta, who puts up with my nonsense! Thanks!**

**-0-**

Andy was cosy and warm, and smiling in her sleep when something poked her in the arm repeatedly. She was dreaming that Miranda was blowing on the back of her neck and giving her goosebumps, but the poking was annoying her and she groaned in her sleep as she tried to pull herself away from dream-Miranda. She felt something pull at the covers, untucking them with some difficulty before it got into bed with her.

For one irrational moment, Andy supposed it was Patricia but couldn't make any sense of that thought in the half-wakeful state she was in.

"Andréa?" Miranda mumbled, nuzzling her neck with a cold nose.

Andy wasn't sure if it was the sensation or her name that finally brought her out of sleep, but she cracked open an eyelid and immediately noticed two things: firstly there was a little boy in her arms, breathing deeply against her chest, and secondly Miranda's arms were now wrapped around her, cradling her gently so that she was leant against Miranda's body.

"Oh," she said, frowning as she tried to understand what she was seeing.

"Go to sleep darling," Miranda whispered, sounding half asleep herself.

Ever one to do as she was told, Andy mentally shrugged and pressed back into Miranda's body, pulling Sam even closer into her arms and falling back to sleep.

-0-

"Um, Mom?"

Andy blinked as she woke up, wondering who was calling her Mom, and why they were in her apartment. Slowly coming to she glanced down, remembering vaguely that Sam had joined her in the night, and then remembering that she wasn't in her apartmentbut in Miranda's house, in her room, in her bed.

The mumble against the back of her neck confirmed that all the worries she'd had about snuggling up to Miranda were moot, as it seemed the woman in question was very much a cuddler, and was plastered against Andy's back with not a care in the world.

"Girls?" Andy said, trying to look around at where they were.

"Um, hi Andy," they both said awkwardly. "Mom's cuddling you," Cassidy stated, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah," Andy whispered. "I caught that."

"Um, and Olivia and Nicholas are in bed with you too," she pointed, but Andy couldn't be bothered to turn. "We came in to tell you they weren't in their beds when we went to look in on them," Caroline said, blushing a little as Andy grinned, "but we still can't find Sam."

"He's here," Andy reassured them, tucking the covers under his shoulders so he could still breathe.

"Oh, okay," Cassidy said, looking a little put out.

"Are you not getting in too?" Andy asked, chuckling when the light reappeared in Cassidy's eyes. "Just don't wake anyone up when you hop in, I don't know when the other two came in, but I bet they're exhausted," she said, shifting again into Miranda's body and suppressing a moan as she felt Miranda's breast against her back.

Caroline disappeared out of view, but Cassidy gently lay down next to Andy, gripping her hand to make sure she didn't fall out. Miranda's bed was huge by Andy's reckoning, but there was now seven people in it, and it was feeling a little crowded.

"Andy?" Cassidy asked quietly.

"What's up munchkin?" Andy urged, smiling as Sam wriggled around until he woke up and clambered over Andy and in between her and Miranda. Andy wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad about the development, until she realised Cassidy was still waiting for her.

"Sorry," Andy said, shifting a little closer.

"Are you and Mom, like, girlfriends or something?" she asked, refusing to meet Andy's eye.

"Cassidy, Andréa and I are whatever we are," Miranda said suddenly. "I admit that this particular situation is not something you are used to seeing, but we had a trying day yesterday, and nowhere for Andréa to sleep."

"But you're like, cuddling," Cassidy said, ignoring Miranda's stern tone. "You never cuddle anyone but us."

"Cass, I think what your Mom means is that we're not sure what we are. Right now, I'm your Mom's friend, but when - or if - something changes, you and Caroline will be the first to know."

Andy felt Miranda's thumb stroke her hip before she retracted her arm completely, leaving Andy colder than she should have been wrapped up in the million thread count sheets.

"Fine," Cassidy said. "But I wish you _were_ going out."

Andy's heart thumped painfully in her chest. Someone wanted her, someone other than the people that _should_ have wanted her. It was the fears of her childhood still coming through, a part of her she thought she'd overcome, but she couldn't help it. She leaned forward and kissed Cassidy's forehead.

"Thanks munchkin."

"Mom?" Caroline said from behind them.

"Yes Bobbsey?"

"Can we make pancakes with Cara?"

"Is Cara here already? Well, I don't see why not, as long as she doesn't mind," Miranda sighed. "Is it something you wish to do on your own, or would you mind Olivia tagging along?"

"We don't mind," Cassidy said, peering over Andy at her mother. "Can we wake her up?"

"Best not to," Andy said immediately. "I'd let them rest, they wouldn't necessarily have had much sleep the last few days."

"As Andréa said, Bobbsey's. You two go and have your showers and get dressed. When Olivia wakes, and has showered as well, we'll be down to help you."

"What about pancakes though?" Caroline said, the frown she was no doubt wearing coming through in her voice.

"What about asking Cara to make some of those cupcakes you were both raving about so much, then when the children are awake, we can have breakfast together."

"Okay Mom," they said in unison. Cassidy pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek and she heard Caroline do the same for Miranda, before slipping out of bed and leaving the two women alone, with three sleeping children.

"I manhandled you during the night," Miranda said after a while. "I apologise."

"Don't," Andy whispered. "I'm not sorry."

"No?" Miranda asked, a tentative hand brushing Andy's ribs.

"No," Andy repeated, her breath shaking when Miranda's hand started moving along her side, down past her hip to her thigh, and slowly back up to the sides of her breasts where she had to close her eyes at the careful caress. "Miranda?"

"I apologise again. Now is not the time," Miranda whispered, sounding as sorry as Andy was at the thought of not continuing, rather than her actions.

"Perhaps," Andy swallowed thickly, "perhaps later?"

"Definitely," Miranda said.

Andy couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt a tiny kiss to her shoulder and that alone was something that she was going to treasure until they could revisit the conversation their two bodies definitely wanted them to have.

"Did you hear the other two come in last night?" Andy asked.

"Olivia apparently found Nicholas wandering around the hall looking for her. She brought him in here and I persuaded her to stay; she looked exhausted."

"I'm not surprised," Andy whispered, rolling a little to look at the two kids clinging to Miranda's back. "She's so strong."

"Indeed," Miranda hummed, smirking just a little as Sam mewled, stretching his arms above him as he blinked owlishly.

"Hey," Sam said suddenly, sitting up. "Where is we?"

"Where _are_ we, darling," Miranda said.

Andy smiled as she saw his beaming face, clearly happy to be in such a huge bed, and no longer in the orphanage.

"I knows you!" he giggled, laying back down between the two of them and playing with Miranda's fingers where they rested on his stomach. "Is you's home?"

"Yes sweetheart," Miranda said sadly, "we're home now, for you and your brother and sister."

"'kay," he said with a shrug.

He lay for a while before he got bored, kicking his legs in the air so that the cover would rise before dropping on them and laughing madly at the whoosh of air that washed over him. Olivia was next to rise, tumbling out of bed and running around to stand in front of Andy.

"Sam, don't!" she hissed, looking a little worried.

"Hey, don't panic sweetie," Andy said gently, offering the little girl her hand. "He's okay. Miranda would have asked him to stop if he was doing something wrong."

"I don't want him to be naughty. I don't wanna go back," she admitted worriedly.

"Olivia, come here," Miranda said, resting her arm on Andy's side and holding out her hand.

Andy wrapped an arm around her as she knelt on the side of the bed, her head down and her hands clenched.

"I am not in the habit of saying something I don't mean," Miranda said gently, but firmly. "I will tell Samuel if he does something I do not approve of. In the meantime, I would like for you to do something." Olivia perked up a little and she nodded so hard, Andy was sure her little head was going to fall off. "I would love it if you would go with Andréa and have a shower before helping Caroline and Cassidy make some pancakes?"

"What about the boys?" Olivia looked down at Sam, who was now wriggling down under the covers and playing peek-a-boo with Miranda.

"The boys will be fine with me, I assure you," Miranda soothed. "Now would you go and check on my girls for me?"

"I guess," Olivia said, biting her lip and looking over at Nicholas, who was yet to stir.

"Alright," Andy said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's go and get showered and I'll find you something to wear."

"Ah, I shall get what's-her-name to bring over some clothing."

"Miranda!" Andy scoffed, although chuckled at the thought.

"She is paid to assist me, and right now, unless you wish to go to the store on your own, I need some assistance."

"Well, when you put it like that," Andy snickered.

"That's what I thought. Would you help Olivia while I sort it out?"

"Of course," Andy said.

"Wait! Tham go too!" Sam called, throwing himself out of bed and almost landing on his head, before toddling after Andy, who waited for him at the door before supervising Olivia in the shower and Sam's time on the toilet.

"You done yet princess?" Andy called, smiling at the happy little girl. "Would you like some help washing your hair?"

"Um, yes," she said, blushing. "Um, please."

"It's okay," Andy said, keeping one eye on Sam and another on what she was doing. Olivia's hair was like spun silk and it didn't take much to wash the tangles out of it.

"I finished!" Sam called, swinging his legs happily. It occurred to Andy that perhaps Sam was still young enough to be in diapers. As she cleaned him up, she asked Olivia about it.

"Um, he does yeah. Usually only at night though," she grimaced. "He wets the bed."

"Ah," Andy said, his escape into Miranda's room making a little more sense. She made a mental note to check on his bed when he was safely re-dressed, though in what she didn't know. She walked them both into Olivia's room, perusing the pile of clothes the girls had left them last night, trying to work out if there was something suitable.

"You-know-who will be here within the hour," Miranda said from the doorway, her cream nightgown now covered in a short, blood red kimono, cinched at the waist and showing her bare legs.

"Um, right," Andy said, unable to tear her eyes away from those thighs.

"Andréa?"

Blinking she looked up, blushing at the smug look on Miranda's face.

"Thank you for the compliment," she grinned, "but I was simply coming to tell you that I will also shower, if you can find something for them to wear."

"Sure. Oh and Sam needs night diapers," she commented.

"Ah, another thing I had not thought about. Why would that woman not give us some? The incompetence of people, I'm surprised -"

"Miranda?" Andy interrupted, stopping her mid-rant. "Not here," she said, nodding to the kids sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Yes, my apologies. I shall call whats-her-name and tell her to include some."

"Alright. We'll go downstairs in a minute. What about Nicholas?"

"He seems to still be asleep. I'll check on him again after my shower."

Andy nodded and went back to the task of trying to find something for the two children to wear. Finally fashioning something akin to a pair of shorts onto Sam and helping Olivia into a t-shirt that was more like a dress, they walked with her downstairs, both a little clingy as they moved into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Caroline said, spinning around holding a cup of flour in her hand.

"No, Caroline put the flour down before you go anywhere," Cara reprimanded, rescuing the cup and everyone else from wearing it all day.

"Oops, sorry," she said, brushing her hands on her apron. "I'm Caroline just in case you didn't know."

"You the same!" Sam said, pointing to the twins with an open mouth.

"Not quite," Andy said, winking at Cassidy. "So princess, we thought maybe you'd like to help Cass and Caro with the cupcakes and then help Cara make some pancakes? If you don't want to, it's no big deal, we just thought it might be fun."

"Yes please," she said, turning her face into Andy's hand.

"Hey, you can wear Mom's apron," Cassidy suggested, getting a lonely apron from the hook behind the door and slipping it over Olivia's head. "She only uses it now and then."

"Are you alright with this?" Andy asked Cara.

"Of course," she said easily. "Those two are terrors in the kitchen; she'll probably be more help than either of them."

"Hey!" the girls protested, laughing with Cara as she stared at them. "So we already dropped an egg and stole some icing. We're just making sure it's fit for human consumption."

"You two are terrible," Cara said, nodding them back around and kneeling down in front of Olivia. "Hi Olivia, I'm Cara. I'm the nanny."

"Wha's that?" Olivia asked, looking up at Andy.

"It's someone who looks after the kids when the moms can't," Cassidy explained. "Cara's awesome, you'll love her."

"Thank you girls," Cara chuckled. "Shall I help you up?"

Andy left Olivia in Cara's capable hands, intending to perhaps sit and watch TV with Sam until Melody arrived with some clothes for them all, but was interrupted by the most terrified scream coming from upstairs.


	8. CH 8: I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders

**A/N: You guys are all amazing. I love it. My apologies that this took longer than I intended to post. My brother, his girlfriend and baby FINALLY got a house (it's nicer than ours!), so they're moving out (good and bad news. sad to have baby leave, and my brother I suppose...not so much the girlfriend lol). So we're in chaos - AGAIN. And this morning I'm heartbroken after hearing about Robin Williams. Dead Poet's Society changed my life. I still hate poetry, but I am **_**going **_**to be a published author. Hats off to you Captain, my Captain.**

**A housekeeping note: Sam's bedwetting is not super important. A few people have commented about it - not that I'm singling them out or whatever, just airing my thoughts - it's not a huge deal. I've tried to fix a few of the issues a few of you raised with me, but it is only a fix. It's not going to be a big deal, perhaps come up once more but really, I'm writing chapter 15 and I haven't had cause to mention it.  
On a second housekeeping note: Not in relation to this, more in answer to a review I received in something else - I detest stories where everything is spoon fed to me. I hate details and would much rather use my imagination to fill in the blanks. Not only is it more exciting, cos I can tailor someone's story to my own beauty, but I can also enjoy it more owing to the fact that the character I have in my head can remain as that character, rather than suddenly changing their appearance. Please, PLEASE use your imagination. I will never put an abundance of details in my story; I don't do weather, I don't do appearances much, unless it really calls for it. **

**Lastly, to other writers, the greatest lesson I was ever taught at Uni was that 'your readers are not morons, don't treat them like they are.' Allow them to enjoy your story their way.**

**That's all.**

**Thank you wonderful beta, who is wonderful :D**

-0-

_Andy left Olivia in Cara's capable hands, intending to perhaps sit and watch TV with Sam until Melody arrived with some clothes for them all, but was interrupted by the most terrified scream coming from upstairs._

-0-

Andy left Sam with Cara and raced up the stairs two at a time, bursting into Miranda's room to see Nicholas sobbing on her knee as she rocked him back and forth.

"There, there darling," she said sadly. "It's alright, you're alright."

"Is he okay?" Andy asked, frowning at the heart wrenching sobs Nicholas was making.

"I think he had reached the end of his capacity to hold onto things," Miranda said gently, pressing a kiss to his temple. "It's alright Nicholas, you're safe. We're going to take care of you."

"Mommy!" he cried, in such a heartbreaking way that Andy had to blink back her own tears.

She had nearly managed to control them when Miranda shifted back on the bed, taking Nicholas with her. The scene alone made Andy's heart beat erratically, but as Miranda rocked him, she started singing a lullaby. Not that Andy would have expected anything less, but Miranda's voice was beautiful.

Andy stood mesmerised, wondering how someone who had seen this side of Miranda would ever let her go. She couldn't believe that the twins' father, Stephen, or even Alec could leave this woman. This, what she was watching, was enough to make all of the memories of Miranda's ill temper disappear.

"Oh wow, she hasn't sung that since we were little," Cassidy whispered, appearing at Andy's side.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"It's an old Irish tune; Mom's grandmother was from there, or something," Cassidy whispered unhelpfully.

Andy blinked again, realising that perhaps it would be best if they all left Miranda to calm Nicholas down instead of imposing on them both.

"Come on," Andy said, easing Cassidy from the room and shutting the door behind them and doing her best to smile. "I'm starving, is breakfast ready?"

"Is Nicky okay?" Olivia asked, appearing behind them.

"Nicky?" Andy asked, smiling as Olivia nodded. "Yeah princess, he's fine. He just needed a cuddle, that's all."

"I needs cuddles!" Sam screeched, running out of Caroline's grasp and latching onto Andy's knees.

"Whoa there little man, I know you need cuddles," Andy said, picking him up and cuddling him tightly. "But I bet there's something you need more."

"Wha'?" he asked, tilting his head to the side like he'd no doubt seen Cassidy, or Miranda, do.

"Pancakes."

"Yey!" he squealed, pumping his fists in the air and making them all laugh.

"Come on then pancake monster, let's go get something to eat."

Clutching Olivia's hand and trying not to drop Sam as she made her way down the stairs, Andy suddenly wondered how empty her life would feel without these children, the twins included, around. She had a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach that when Miranda went back to work, when _she_ went back to work, everything would go back to the way it was. The problem was now that she'd experienced it this way, Andy wasn't sure she could survive that.

-0-

Melody came and went, dropping off clothing, diapers and other sundry items Miranda had requested, all in a daze of confusion, especially when she bumped into Andy running around downstairs with a very naked Samuel clinging to her back like a monkey. She'd managed to get him into the shower finally, after discovering that he had indeed wet the bed. Thankfully, Cara had taken care of it, along with the shirt he had borrowed, which had managed to escape for the most part.

Andy had only just managed to stop the poor woman from fainting on the spot at the sight and as she waved her out of the front door, she knew it would be only a matter of time before she had a phone call from Nigel or Emily. Or both.

She ignored the problem for now, happy that her phone was upstairs charging by her bed - by _Miranda's_ bed - and wondered whether Nicholas was feeling any better. Everyone had eaten their fill of pancakes, then spent a messy hour icing the cupcakes. Sam had ended up with more icing on his face than on any of his cakes, but he had lots of fun, and loved the thought of the new clothes he could wear after washing it all off. Caroline and Cassidy were doting on little Olivia, and had so far declared their rooms a 'girls only zone' and proceeded to put her hair up in a braid, matching theirs, and taught her how to sing into a hairbrush.

Andy was content watching Sam play with the blocks she had bought at the store yesterday. He would make a tower, then knock it down, pretending to do it by accident, before rolling on the floor giggling and holding his sides. She couldn't help but smile with him as she watched, thankful that his spark hadn't been put out by that awful place or thoughts of his parents.

"Andréa?"

Andy looked up, beaming as she saw Nicholas standing beside Miranda, holding her hand and dressed in his smart new clothes.

"Hey buddy, are you feeling a little better?" she asked. He nodded, but didn't say anything, so Andy turned her attention back to Miranda. "Can I get you a coffee?"

Miranda sighed, nodding thankfully and lead Nicholas into the room, motioning for him to go and play with the blocks and cars with his brother while she rejoined Andy at the door.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked, seeing the little creases at the corner of Miranda's eyes.

"He is inconsolable, and there's only so long you can listen to his sobbing before you succumb yourself."

"Hey -" Andy said, moving without thinking and wrapping Miranda up in a hug.

"Thank you," Miranda sighed, resting her head against Andy's shoulder and closing her eyes. "I might be too old for this."

"Nah, you're just out of practice. By the way, Melody caught Sam and I playing horsey, so you may get a phone call from Nigel demanding to know whose children you have acquired."

Miranda snorted, but didn't move from her place in Andy's arms.

"Let him. I shall have to talk to him about this week anyway. I am not sure how everything is going to go with the three of them here."

"Well, we can play it by ear," Andy said with a smile. "Even though I know you don't like doing that."

"Do you mean that?" Miranda asked, finally lifting her head and looking straight into Andy's eyes. "Do you really?"

"What?" Andy said, feeling confused.

"We?"

Andy's frown deepened, but then she understood what she'd said. Knowing Miranda would rather the truth than a knee-jerk reaction, Andy took a moment to think about it. She thought back to the moment of terror she'd felt on the stairs that morning, how going back to her empty, lonely apartment now felt so terrifyingly sad she wasn't sure she could do it.

"I would be more than happy to stay here Miranda," she replied quietly, letting her feelings take over for a moment and gently running her nose along Miranda's hairline. "I would love to stay, with you."

"Good," Miranda breathed, smiling gently as she looked up at Andy, "because I'm not sure I could let you go."

Andy grinned as Miranda stood on her toes, pressing a chaste, but heartfelt kiss to Andy's cheek. With her heart about to beat out of her chest, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, keeping her on her toes and leaning down to kiss her lips, wishing she didn't have to pull away so soon.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Miranda asked, resting her arms on Andy's shoulders and playing with the hair in her ponytail.

"Only if you want to," Andy shrugged. "If there's anything we need to talk about, I figure we'll get to it. We should probably tell the girls though."

"All the children," Miranda sighed, dropping back and leaning against Andy, letting her sway them both to music only they could hear.

"M'anda?" Sam said, tugging on her shirt.

"Yes Samuel," she said, without pulling away.

"You give good huggles? Nicky says you gives good huggles. Tham has huggles too?"

"She gives the best huggles kiddo," Andy grinned, finally letting Miranda go and picking up the young man. She passed him over to Miranda and left them playing while she went downstairs to the kitchen. She was barely able to restrain a whoop of joy at the knowledge that she wouldn't have to leave at the end of the weekend.

-0-

"Hey buddy," Andy groaned as she sat down on the floor and folded her legs up. "You feeling a little better?"

Nicholas nodded, flashing Andy a small smile before going back to building what looked like a house from just the red blocks.

"Are you hungry for anything? Toast? I could make you some pancakes if you like?" Nicholas shook his head without even turning round, making Andy frown a little. "Well, when you get hungry, you let me know alright?"

She sighed as he kept on playing, wondering if there was something they were missing, or whether the trauma of losing both his parents, and then being stuck in that God-awful place had done this much damage to him. She didn't have the energy to think about it.

She realised that they should probably get a hold of someone who knew the kids, and she left Nicholas, after explaining to him she would be right back, and grabbed her cell. She rang a few numbers before hitting the jackpot on her fourth call. The lawyer's office that had handled the will reading had the number for the nursery they had all attended. Andy rang the after-hours number and spoke to the woman in charge. She spoke at length about all three children, though Sam she knew the least about. Nicholas had been a beautifully well rounded child, full of joy and happiness and usually you couldn't get a word in edgeways. It seemed, to Andy, that this ordeal had crushed his very soul.

She watched him as she spoke to the woman, noticing the way he seemed to be watching her as well. Not obviously, but every now and then he'd look up, and Andy couldn't decide whether he was checking she was still there, or just keeping an eye on everything she was doing. Andy decided it didn't matter, and thanked the woman profusely, telling her they'd be in touch if they needed anything else.

For now, they were in a holding pattern. Andy made all the necessary calls, but until Monday came, they could not get a key to the kids' old house, and could therefore not pack up their things. That meant for now they were stuck playing in Miranda's not very kid-friendly home with a bag of blocks, a handful of toy cars and a few colouring books.

"There you are, I was wondering if you had the number for -" Miranda came sauntering in but paused when she saw Nicholas and smiled when he met her gaze, "- the number for the lawyer that contacted you; I need to get in touch with someone who knew the children."

Andy smiled and drew Miranda from the room, making sure Nicholas could see them, even if he couldn't hear them.

"I already spoke to him, and he gave me a number for Olivia's kindergarten teacher. The same woman that Nicholas had."

"Whatever did I do before you came into my life?" Miranda mused, smirking a little when Andy blushed.

"Um, well, she said Nicholas, or Nicky, was a beautiful little boy, who usually talks a dime a dozen and you could hardly ever get a word in edgeways."

They both looked back through the door to where Nicholas was perusing the shelves full of books. Andy hadn't even had time to look at them other than in passing, but she could not wait to get a spare moment to scope out those shelves. She was salivating at the thought.

"You are the literary master here," Miranda said, pushing her back towards the room. "Go and read him a story. It had gone entirely too quiet upstairs where I left Samuel with the girls and I really hope they're not painting his nails."

Andy snorted and went back in the room, startling Nicholas, who dropped back onto the floor and picked up a block, feigning disinterest in the books he had just been studying.

"There's heaps of books in here, isn't there?" Andy said, going over and looking at the spines.

Some were first editions, Andy could tell by the binding on them, but most looked well loved. There were so many that Andy was a little overwhelmed at the choice. She felt rather than saw Nicholas join her by the shelves and she smiled when his arm slipped around her leg, but she couldn't take her eyes off the shelves.

There were sections of books that Andy wasn't surprised to see; the usual fashion books and autobiographies of notable woman. There were books on art, history and culture but Andy knew Miranda was the kind of woman who had a thirst for knowledge, who liked to be informed about any situation she got herself into. It was Nicholas who pointed her to the section that made her smile the most. It seemed that as unsentimental as Miranda appeared, books were something she felt strongly about. Filling just over a third of the shelves were children's books, all well worn and loved.

"Wow!" Andy said, kneeling next to Nicholas so she could look with him. "What about we pick one and I'll read it to you?" Andy asked. "Would you like that?"

Nicholas' mouth curled just barely and he nodded. Andy bit her lip as she looked at the choices. There were some that were obviously the girls' books. Pippy Longstockings and a beautiful, but well worn copy of The Bobbsey Twins, as well as what seemed like all of the classics including: The Wind in the Willows and The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. They all seemed a bit involved for Nicholas' age, especially not knowing where he was in his learning and understanding. She saw him twitch out of the corner of her eye and turned as he ran his fingers over a set of books that Andy knew about, but had never read. She was past the age of people reading books to her by the time she'd found a family who would, so she'd missed out mostly. It was why she suddenly felt very excited.

"Would you like me to read Peter Rabbit?" Andy asked gently, moving forward to take a few of the books from the shelf. "Do you already have a favourite? Or shall we just work our way through?"

He cautiously stopped her hand from taking one of the books from the middle, instead, moving her hand to the end of the row, starting at the beginning. He tugged on his shirt sleeves as Andy wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him with her to the corner of the sofa, all cuddled up together with him on her knee. She took a deep breath as he let out a sigh and relaxed against her chest.

"The Tale of Mr Jeremy Fisher."

By the third story, Andy was enjoying herself just as much as Nicholas was. He wasn't paying attention all that much to the story, although he did smile now and then as she read the more amusing bits, but mainly his fingers would stop hers and stroke the pages, enthralled by the beautiful pictures.

"Andy?"

Nicholas and Andy both looked up to see Caroline smiling at the door.

"Mom wants to know whether you guys want to go to the park. Sam is a bit bored I think, and we even put his hair in pigtails!"

Andy giggled, tickling Nicholas gently on the ribs.

"What do you say munchkin, do you want to go to the park with your brother and sister?"

He nodded, and Andy desperately wanted to sing at the small step he seemed to have made in the time it had taken for her to read three short books.

"Alright my little prince, how about we go upstairs and find Miranda and see where she's put your shoes? Then we can all go to the park."


	9. CH 9: What a Wonderful World - Louis A

**A/N: So Nik asked me to put the ages of the kids up here ages ago, and I'm so sorry that I forgot to do so. I've been so distracted I truly meant to, and then didn't! **

**Twins: I never really thought about their age, maybe 11/12?  
Liv: 6, Nick: 5, Sam: 3**

**Apologies for not posting this earlier today. I was all geared up to post, then had to do a million other things, all of which took up the rest of the time before I had to work .**

**As always, my beta and extraordinaire is everything anyone could ever want, and I'm super glad to have her! Thank you!**

**EDIT: I am absolutely horrified with myself for not replying to all your wonderful reviews for the last TWO! chapters. I can only apologise profusely to you all for doing that. I cannot believe I am that far behind, but if you would forgive me, I will do it better this chapter and all the rest (of which there are TONS!) Please know that if I forget to reply I have still read the reviews you've left and love each and every one of them. Even flames. Not that I've had any...but if you need to send them, who am I to stand in your way :D**

-0-

Andy's experience with children only extended as far as her sister, who was ten years younger than her. They hadn't been especially close growing up, but Andy had sometimes taken her to the park or the mall when they were waiting on their parents. Having three young children, as well as two over-excitable pre-teens turned out to be rather more complicated.

They assembled on the front steps, and as Miranda turned on the alarm, Cassidy declared she had to go back and get her camera. Then when they were half way down the road from Miranda's house, Sam realised he'd forgotten Bop - the rabbit he desperately needed wherever they went. Miranda rolled her eyes so hard, Andy was worried they were going to roll out of her head. She gave her bag to Cassidy, took Sam and Nicholas' hands from Miranda's and then sent the Ice Queen back, giving her time to decompress again before rejoining them.

"Andy?"

"Yes Caroline?" Andy sighed, her neck beginning to ache trying to watch all five children at her side like a hawk.

"Do you think that Mom will let you go home if you asked?"

Andy looked up sharply, forgetting the boys for a moment as she gaped at Caroline.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant, sorry Andy," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I just, I don't know, I wondered whether you'd live with us forever now." She glanced down at Olivia, who seemed to be watching every move everyone made. "I liked it this morning, with us all together. Mom's usually too busy, or too grumpy."

"Oh Caroline," Andy sighed again, taking a moment to smile down at Sam as they continued walking at an incredibly slow pace so that Miranda could catch up. "I think you need to start seeing your Mom in a different way."

"How do you mean?" Cassidy asked, her interest piqued by the topic of conversation.

"Well, she has to be the leader of the pack. The one with all the answers. Now I'm not saying that your Mom shouldn't let someone else, like Nigel or Emily handle a few more things to ease her load, but that magazine is responsible for millions of dollars in pay cheques and job security. All the while she's fighting to make it the best it can be, there are people around her that constantly try to get in her way. She has to remain strong and true, like a knight, not a dragon, so when she gets home, when she sees her two babies," Cassidy rolled her eyes, but Caroline smiled, "whom she knows love her completely and utterly no matter what, she can let go of all that armour and just be herself. But," she said conspiratorially, even making Nicholas lean in a little as they all listened to Andy's story, "if you've been so strong and wearing armour for so long, you're going to need to expand a little afterwards; like a sponge when you squeeze it, it goes back to it's original form. That's your Mom, going back to being your Mom after battling ogres and villains."

"Is M'anda really a knight?" Olivia asked, looking wide eyed.

"Sort of. People say she's a dragon, but I know she's not. Her armour is all the pretty clothes, the make up and the hair, and her sword is her sharp tongue. But you," she looked at the boys, smiling at Nicholas, "all of you are her babies now. She's going to protect you with all that she has, so that you're safe and warm and cared for."

"And I'm a princess!" Olivia said happily.

"Yes you are," Andy chuckled, "and Nicky is the little prince."

"Wha' 'bout me?" Sam yelled, looking distraught at the thought of missing out.

"You're a little prince as well," Andy said quickly. "We can have more than one prince."

"Wha' 'bout a monkey? Can I be's a monkey?" Sam asked, looking worried he'd forego that honour too if he was a prince.

"You most certainly can. Are you a monkey?"

"Yep!" he said happily, making a few monkey noises before going back to his dancing as they finally got in sight of the park.

"I've never thought about it like that," Cassidy admitted. "It makes sense when you put it that way. Thanks Andy."

"Why are we thanking Andréa?" Miranda said, finally rejoining them with a grubby rabbit in tow.

"BOP!" Sam yelled, grabbing it and sticking the ear in his mouth immediately.

"Samuel, I would prefer you not do that," Miranda said sternly.

He took no notice and pulled out of Andy's hand to run into the sandpit where a few other toddlers were making castles.

"I guess we'll work up to that," Andy shrugged. "I might go and rescue Bop before we lose him. That would be a disaster." She looked down at Nicholas, who seemed to have no intention of letting her go. "Are you going to play?"

He shook his head, moving closer to Andy as he stared at the fairly busy playgym. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and as such, there were no free seats available for Miranda to sit on. Andy chewed on her lip for a moment before deciding.

"Can you keep Miranda company for a moment while I go and rescue Bop?" she asked him, giving his little hand over to Miranda and rescuing said bunny. She moved to a spot in the shade of a tree that had a good vantage point of both the playgym and the sandpit so they could keep an eye on both Sam and Olivia - although she was playing with the twins. She slid out of her coat, thankful that it wasn't one from the closet she'd put on to impress Miranda, and spread it on the ground.

"I just thought you'd prefer to sit on that, rather than get grass stains on your slacks," Andy shrugged when Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is very courteous of you Andréa," Miranda said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Andy smiled, helping Miranda sit down on the coat before dropping down on the floor herself, leaning back against the tree and watching as Olivia played with the twins.

"I am beginning to think that this is even more than we, together, can cope with," Miranda said, looking uncharacteristically nervous as she watched Sam.

Andy glanced at Nicholas, who was picking at the grass rather than watching the children.

"I think that suddenly having three small children after having such grown up ones for a very long time is going to be something," she paused, "_we_ are going to have to get used to." Miranda hummed, but didn't comment. "What is really bothering you?" Andy asked, feeling freer than she ever had before; she could ask Miranda Priestly questions now.

"So many things Andréa. That I'm too old. That Nicholas will never talk again, that Samuel will never learn to sleep in his own bed. That Caroline and Cassidy will think we've forgotten them, that you will realise I'm a cranky old woman with too many children and resent me for making you stay."

"Whoa there," Andy said quietly, sliding her hand into the small gap between them, linking their little fingers together. Even on such a 'normal' day she was still very conscious of the public setting they were in. "You haven't _made_ me stay. I stay out of my own choosing." Andy smiled as Sam waved to them from the sandpit. "I was telling the kids earlier, Caroline asked me if I could stay forever - admittedly it led to another discussion that I won't tell you about, because it was something that the kids needed to hear - but they want me here, and you, you want me here too and I've never had that," Andy faltered as Nicholas lay back, resting his head on her thigh. Andy let that sink into Miranda's brain before continuing. She ran her fingers through Nicholas' hair as she spoke. "You'll have to be a bit patient with me, because I truly have never had anyone ever want me before. I'm doing my best, but I'm going to freak out every now and then, until I realise you're not playing with my emotions."

"Oh Andréa," Miranda said sadly, squeezing her little finger gently.

"No, it's fine, it's something I know about myself, I just need you to be aware of that. And it's not like I've never seen your moods before. I'm probably exactly what you want and need Priestly," Andy chuckled. "I know you as well as you know yourself."

"More so, I shouldn't wonder," Miranda sighed, barely leaning against Andy's shoulder. "I have to call Leslie when we get home, and then I think we should all of us sit down and talk about what we need and what they want, and then maybe call in my builder and have him adjust the rooms accordingly. I think if we knock a hole in the wall through to the -"

"Miranda!" Andy said, laughing at the put out look on Miranda's face. "Let's watch the kids first, talk details later. Just relax. You have your sunglasses, close your eyes if you like."

"I could never do that," Miranda said, looking scandalised. "I've always been too focussed on the children."

"Alright," said Andy, knowing better than to argue, "but relax okay? Just enjoy it."

Andy hadn't expected her to, but Miranda did as she was told. Andy was in heaven, enjoying the sunshine on her legs, Nicholas' affection as he lay over their thighs and Miranda's little finger, still entwined with hers.

"M'anda, M'anda!"

Andy looked up to see Olivia running towards them, looking so happy. The thought of what these kids had lost caught her breath in her throat and she had to breathe very deeply to stop herself from tearing up.

"Olivia, if you must call me something, try M_ir_anda," Miranda said gently, but firmly.

"M'anda?" she said innocently, making the twins giggle.

"I can't -"

"What's up princess?" Andy said, heading off any arguments before they happened.

"Can we get ice cream?"

Andy looked around and saw the ice cream cart just down the pathway. Knowing that no matter how good an idea she thought it was, Miranda would get the last say in this. She looked at the woman she was slowly getting to know and saw the tiniest smirk appear on her lips.

"I suppose you're all going to turn those eyes on me now, aren't you?" she huffed, looking down at Nicholas who looked slightly more enthusiastic about getting an ice cream. "I believe I am outnumbered. Bobbseys, will one of you go and retrieve Samuel from the sandpit and then we shall discuss what we each want."

Both twins scampered off, leaving Miranda to deal with an excited Olivia and Andy cuddling with Nicholas on her knee.

"What about you little prince?" she asked, smoothing back his hair. Miranda would no doubt have it cut after the weekend, but for now it was quite similar to Andy's. "Are you up for an ice cream?"

Nicholas nodded shyly and Andy smiled at him. She didn't doubt any of this show of bravado from Olivia would soon crack, and she'd be mourning her parents too. She supposed, without knowing her well, that it was just Olivia's way to be the leader; the strong one. Not unlike the woman beside her. Nicholas was more like Andy; quiet but sharp. She knew he was following everything that was going on, all that was around him. Being silent in such a noisy world meant that you noticed more, saw more and once he started talking again, Andy knew he'd be just as precocious as the twins were.

"Why I have to come back?" Sam asked glumly as Caroline placed him on the grass in front of them.

"Well, once you've had a big drink of water," Andy said, helping him drink from a bottle, "Miranda has something she wants to ask you."

"M'anda mad?" he asked, looking weary. "I no be monkey anymore."

"Monkey?" Miranda asked, looking sternly at Andy.

"It's an inside joke," Andy said quickly. "Aren't you going to tell him?"

"Tell Tham, p'ease M'anda!" Sam said, getting on his knees and leaning on her slacks with sandy hands.

"I suppose _that _was inevitable," she sighed, wiping sand from his forehead and cheeks. "Would you like some ice cream Samuel?"

"YEAH! Ice cream!"

They all chuckled as he started dancing, wiggling his hips and waving his arms around while chanting ice cream. Andy looked over to see Miranda smiling softly at her, and she mirrored it, squeezing the little finger still clinging to her own.

"Alright, what is everyone getting?" Andy asked, looking at the twins first.

After much arguing and vetoing of choices - on Miranda's part at least - Andy had a sort of understanding of what everyone wanted. After a semi-tantrum that upset not only Sam but Olivia as well, Miranda gave in with an almighty sigh and let him have the Spiderman one. Miranda shook off Andy's suggestion that she too should have one, so Andy went off, with Cassidy in tow to buy them all what they wanted.

"Do you think Mom's mad we made Olivia ask you guys for ice cream?" Cassidy said, biting her lip.

"No," Andy smiled, bopping Cassidy on the chin. "I think she's just a little overwhelmed at looking after all of you."

'You're not though?"

"I am, but I'm also far more laid back than your Mom, Cass. And I'm nobody special. Your Mom is the one they'll put in the paper tomorrow."

"You are special Andy. To all of us."

Andy could have been knocked over by a feather as those words pierced her heart. She knew it was stupid, but the love and care and just, well… She pulled Cassidy back into her body and kissed her head, even as she was mid sentence with the man about to hand over his ice creams.

"Thanks Cass," she whispered, but quickly stood up straight and nodded to the guy.

They got the right ones eventually and wandered back to the group, passing out all of the treats and handing Nicholas' to Miranda.

"Is this the one you wanted Nicholas?" Miranda asked gently. "Olivia tried to guess."

He nodded and smiled brightly at Miranda, but still didn't say thank you. It was one of the only times Andy had seen Miranda give up gracefully and she sat back down with a groan.

"You better not make any wise crack about you getting old Andréa," Miranda said cheekily.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Andy replied, giggling a little as she felt Miranda's finger find her own once more.

"Hey Mom, can we go to the National History Museum?" Caroline asked suddenly. Andy noticed the other kids perked up as she said it, and she looked sympathetically at Miranda, who shook her head.

"That is unfair Caroline," Miranda said, chastising her gently.

"It's just a question, sorry," Caroline said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

"Going to the museum is not as simple anymore Caroline, we have other people to think of now."

"Yeah, but they'll love it too. We always did."

"And what if Samuel gets tired, are you going to carry him when he falls asleep?"

"Well, no, but you probably won't either," Caroline said, making Andy's eyes go wide.

She wanted to jump in, to tell Caroline to lay off and to insist she didn't want to be a part of this argument, but she bit her lip as Cassidy had done earlier and accepted both boys on her knee as the two Priestly women glared at each other.

"Caro, Mom's right, we're not on our own anymore. It takes more planning," Cassidy said, tugging on her sister's sleeve. "Just leave it, we'll go another day."

Andy could already see Miranda's face as she no doubt did exactly as Andy was doing - thinking forward to find another day where they could go to the museum. After having Friday off, and with the luncheon next Saturday, Andy couldn't see Miranda having any time to do so until the weekend after next.

"Girls, enough," Miranda sighed, taking off her sunglasses and looking them squarely in the eye. "Caroline, I am unhappy with your behaviour and I shall talk to you about it later, however," she paused and looked sideways. Andy smiled at her and nodded her consent, knowing exactly what Miranda was thinking before Miranda said it, "however, I do not envision being able to do many things next weekend, so I shall agree to going to the museum tomorrow."

"Yey!" Olivia yelled, throwing her sticky hands around Miranda's neck. "Thanks M'anda."

Caroline looked suitably cowed, but Miranda accepted Sam onto her knee as well, agreeing that perhaps there was time for just a little more play before all of them went home to sit down and talk.

"Sam walk with M'anda!" he yelled, before anyone else could say anything.

Andy bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing as Sam's red sticky hands extended outwards towards Miranda's. And Miranda's face was a picture of horror as she saw what was coming.

"Whoa there monkey," she said, making him giggle. "You need to wipe your hands first before you hold onto Miranda. You wouldn't want her to get sticky hands too, now would you?"

"She hold'a sword betterer," Sam shrugged, but held out his hands anyway.

It was the second time he'd alluded to the conversation Andy didn't want to have with Miranda. She had no idea the opinion Miranda would have of her, once she realised the type of chat she'd had with Miranda's own children.

"What on earth is he talking about?"

"Oh yeah Mom," Cassidy said, all ready to go with Andy's bag on her back and Olivia's hand in hers. "Andy explained why you work so much. She said you were a knight, not a dragon. And that you had to be strong for everyone, and that your armour squeezes so tightly that sometimes you have to just squash back out again."

"Like a sponge!" Olivia giggled.

Andy could feel Miranda's stare and how her own ears were burning, no doubt matching the rest of her face as she busied herself with cleaning Sam's hands.

"And we are all princesses," Olivia said happily, "but Nicky's a prince and Sam's a prince, 'cept he wanted to be a monkey."

"Yey!" Sam yelled, rushing back to Miranda and slipping his hand into hers. "I ready."

Andy finally looked up to see Miranda staring at her, as if she'd never seen her before.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

"Do not apologise," Miranda said, clearing her throat as she struggled to get the words out. "I am not angry or upset. I am in awe of you Andréa Sachs. In awe."

She turned and walked away, with the twins, Olivia and Sam following and it wasn't until Nicholas tugged on Andy's hand that she realised they'd been left behind.

"Sorry little prince," she said, shaking herself and rushing to catch up with the others.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted Miranda to speak to her with that tone of voice, and the look in her eyes all the time. She wanted that for the rest of her life and she was going to do anything to get it.


	10. CH 10: Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum

**A/N: Good evening. Hope you're all having an enjoyable time? I've had an exhausting weekend looking after my niece - I'm happy to say that I survived...but only just. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta ****extraordinaire. So many chapters, not nearly enough time :D**

-0-

They trudged home, the tension that was growing between Caroline and Miranda only serving to push everyone else into silence. The had managed to get most of the way back with only a block to go before Sam gave up on trying to decipher what was wrong and stopped dead in his tracks, looking warily at Miranda and holding out his arms to Andy.

Andy wanted to pick him up, desperately wanted to in fact, but her common sense told her that she was not always going to be around. Miranda had to be the one that he turned to, the one he needed the most. She shook her head, making him pout until Miranda crouched before the little boy looking contrite.

"Am I being ill-tempered?" she asked adorably, making Andy smile as she pretended to look across the street.

"You be grumpy," Sam said nodding seriously.

"Hmm, perhaps I should carry you to make amends?"

"Yup," he said, jumping into her arms and wrapping his arms and legs around her body and clinging on tightly.

"Well alright then," she said quietly, thanking Andy with a nod before they were on their way again.

By the time they'd returned to the townhouse, unpacked all their things, washed hands and faces and finally eaten, Sam was soon fast asleep on the sofa. As they all reconvened in Miranda's office, Andy carried him upstairs to bed.

"Is he asleep?" Miranda asked when Andy returned.

"Out like a light," Andy said, perching herself on the end of the sofa, away from where all the children were sitting quietly, waiting for Miranda.

"Okay," she said, sitting forward and mirroring Andy. "Olivia, Nicholas, do you understand that you are going to live here from now on?" Andy watched as the two kids nodded, their faces a little sad. "I would like you both to feel as comfortable while living here as you did at your home, and that means I need to know a few things about you both. What is your favourite colour Olivia?"

"Um, yellow," she said, looking a little uncomfortable at being in the spotlight so suddenly.

"And is the bedroom you are in suitable? Do you need anything?"

"Miranda?" Andy interjected, noticing Olivia's confused face. "Liv's probably alright with what she's got, or at least what she will have, but if we do as we plan on Monday, then it might help to understand what else she needs," Andy said pointedly, without wanting to say outright that they were going to the children's former home.

"Of course," Miranda looked at the twins. "Is there anything either of you need for this change to become permanent?"

"No ma'am," Caroline said quietly.

Andy knew so many of Miranda's different facial expressions, and the one she wore now was one she so often wore around the twins. A look of sadness, one that screamed disappointment not in the twins, but in herself. Miranda had once again bore the brunt of a teenage mood and thought it to be her own fault.

"Caroline, I think your mom would prefer you to be honest with her, rather than just saying what you think she wants to hear."

Miranda looked shocked at the comment and turned back to Caroline.

"Bobbsey? Whatever is the matter?"

Caroline shook her head and Andy wondered what had made her so shy suddenly. Making an executive decision, Andy offered her hand to Nicholas and Olivia, and nodded her head to Cassidy before walking from the room. Cass followed a little while later, no doubt after double checking her twin was alright with her leaving.

"Andy?" Cassidy asked as she helped Olivia climb the stairs. "Do you know what's eating Caro up?"

Andy sighed as she sat on Olivia's bed, letting the two younger kids play with the meagre toys they had on offer while she patted the bed for Cassidy to join her.

"I have no idea Cass. Don't you know?"

Cassidy shook her head and leaned into Andy, accepting the arm around her shoulders as they sat watching the two little ones playing.

"Hi."

Andy looked over to see a sleepy Sam standing at the doorway. He was carrying Bop by the ear, dragging it along the floor as he shuffled up to them and tried to clamber on Andy's knee.

"Good afternoon little monkey," Andy said, cuddling him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yup," he yawned, sitting quietly with the rest of them for a moment before going to join his siblings. Andy was happy to simply sit back along the wall with Cassidy, wondering what Caroline had a problem with, and hoping that it wasn't her.

-0-

Much, much later once the three siblings were fast asleep and the twins had retreated to their room, Andy and Miranda sat in silence, each sipping a glass of wine. Andy couldn't be sure of what Miranda was thinking at that point, but her own palms were sweating and she kept rubbing them on her jeans as they sat there.

"Please stop that," Miranda said quietly.

Andy squeaked, but did as she was told, putting down her wine and clasping her hands in her lap.

"Caroline has expressed a wish to have you here," Miranda said suddenly, emptying her wineglass in a rather uncouth gulp and moving over to the bar with purpose.

"A wish to have me he-" Andy frowned. "Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean."

"She is insisting I keep away from you, so that I don't make you leave," Miranda whispered, looking at the scotch in her hand.

"What?" Andy said, rushing to her side and stilling her hand. "She said that?"

"She said that you were the best thing that happened to all of us, but that I would ruin it; like I always do."

Andy's heart broke as Miranda's voice cracked at the end, just barely, but enough for Andy to pull the glass from the woman's hand and pull her closer.

"Do you know what I love about your girls?" she asked in hushed tones, brushing her lips against Miranda's ear. "I love that they're so smart and mature. But do you know what I love more? That they're still kids. They have no real concept of adult decisions and lives and love." Andy explained gently, wishing for Miranda to see where she was coming from while trying not to insult the girls. "Caroline has obviously been hurt in the past Miranda." She leaned back a little and tentatively ran a hand through Miranda's hair. "But so have you. Kids don't have that concept, they don't understand that adults hurt too."

It was like someone had removed the rigid bindings holding Miranda still and she sagged against Andy's solid form.

"Caroline doesn't have the experience to understand the concept of adulthood yet, let alone the experience to comment on any relationship you have with someone else. I have already discussed staying here with her and the others, but I think she was wrong anyway. I think what we have is very hard to ruin, I mean, there's just as much chance that I will be the one to ruin it," Andy whispered. "But just in case I can't persuade you, I'm going to do something you might not like."

"Andréa, what -"

Andy cupped Miranda's cheek and pressed her lips together with Miranda's. She let out a breathy moan as Miranda froze for a moment, before reaching up and grabbing the back of her neck, making sure she couldn't pull away.

"I can't say that I disliked that, even a little," Miranda confessed, a little out of breath.

"This won't go wrong," Andy said as she kissed along Miranda's jaw. "I could never walk away from you."

"You did once," Miranda whispered, even as she gasped from the sensation of Andy nibbling on her neck.

"And I ran straight back to you," Andy said. "I've never regretted anything more than leaving you on those steps in Paris. When I sat down to book a plane ticket home I cried, uncontrollably, at the thought of not seeing you again."

"I was more upset that you had left than I was at Stephen," Miranda muttered as her hand started stroking from Andy's ear down to her collarbone.

"I'm going to say it, if only to minimise your fears," Andy revealed, touching Miranda's chin lightly so she would look at her. "I've fallen in love with you Miranda, and I don't mind if you haven't, or you can't talk about it yet. I need you to know. I need you to know I won't leave you. I've seen you at your worst, I can pick your mood from across the room and I always know what you need."

"You can do the impossible."

"Someone did tell me that, yeah," Andy smiled, cupping Miranda's cheek. "Let me love you Miranda."

"I'll try," Miranda said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "My God Andréa, I'll try."

"Good," Andy said, leaning in for another kiss.

They stood there, Andy's hip resting against the bar, her arms wrapped around Miranda's waist stroking gently up and down with Miranda's hands in her hair. They kissed deeply and slowly, until they both reluctantly pulled away, out of breath and searching each other's eyes.

"Stay, always stay Andréa," Miranda begged. "Move in here, get out of that horrid little apartment and we'll just be here, together. I need you here, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone, and I," she paused, "I am unsure of what that means for me. I just know that my feelings for you are far greater than anything I have ever experienced with a paramour and the children are far smaller than I've had to deal with in such a long time, but more than that, aside from that, I finally have you here, in my arms. I -" She pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself and making Andy's heart ache at how vulnerable she looked. "I'm not ready to," she blushed to her ears, "engage in intercourse, but I would like you next to me, if you are amenable. I slept very well last night."

"Intercourse?" Andy grinned, taking a tiny bit of pleasure in Miranda's awkwardness.

"I pour my heart and soul out to you, and that's all you get from it," Miranda said, affronted.

"No, no," Andy said, grabbing Miranda's hips as she turned to leave the room. "Don't go, I'm sorry. Just please don't ever say that again. It's so clinical. What we have isn't clinical Miranda," Andy said, not feeling nearly as brave as she sounded. "We can, when we're both ready, when we reconcile what we have here, and what we have at work as well. And when we do, I think I'd prefer to make love, rather than have sex, or intercourse. I believe there really is a difference."

Miranda snorted and nuzzled Andy's neck, breathing out in relief against her skin.

"You make everything better," she mumbled around a yawn.

"And you need to sleep. You're losing it, Priestly."

They turned off the lights and moved upstairs, looking in on the girls and both of them kissing Cassidy, before Andy met Miranda at Caroline's door.

"You go," Andy said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Of course," Miranda said quickly. "I've asked you to move in Andréa and as far as I'm concerned, since you have agreed, we are co-parenting from now on; there is no need to ask permission."

Andy blushed, but didn't argue, going upstairs to wait for Miranda while she said goodnight to Caroline. She dropped by the kids' rooms then changed for bed, snuggling under the million thread count sheets, and sighed. Today had been a big day but Andy didn't regret any minute of it. As she felt Miranda slip in behind her and wrap her arms around her, she knew it had been one of the best days she'd ever had.

The little kiss behind her ear helped her to close her eyes and in minutes, she was asleep.

-0-

Andy woke in the opposite position to the one she'd fallen asleep in. She stared down in awe at the woman snoring gently in her arms, and she beamed, unable to keep it in any longer.

"I can hear you smiling," Miranda grumbled, without opening her eyes.

"How can you hear a person smiling?" Andy asked, frowning as Miranda chuckled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Miranda sighed, rolling over and snuggling deeper into Andy's chest.

"I would never have picked you for a snuggler," Andy whispered as she skimmed her fingers from Miranda's shoulder to her wrist.

"That tickles," Miranda mumbled, capturing Andy's hand and pulling it around her.

"We're crazy," Andy muttered, shaking her head as she pulled Miranda even closer.

"Not so much," Miranda said with a sigh, rolling a little so she could look at Andy even as she lay in her arms. "We both know this has been building for months."

"What about work?" Andy asked quietly. "I, I'm not sure I should continue to work for you."

"I have had a thought about that," Miranda said, waking up a little more as the conversation progressed. "Your year ends at the beginning of next month. I'm going to recommend you take the position that will be made available for you in the Features department."

"You," Andy let go and scooted back, peering suspiciously at Miranda. "You want me to write for Runway?"

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but -"

"It may not have been when I moved here, but my God Miranda! I'd be honoured, as long as I did this on my own merit, not as a solution for what we're doing."

"Andréa, when have you ever seen me make a business decision that was affected by anything other than business?"

Andy bit her lip, feeling chastised as she thought about her answer.

"Never."

"That's right. I imagine you think I haven't read your work. I have, I read it that first day you appeared before me in that God-awful skirt."

Andy blushed and buried her head in Miranda's shoulder.

"Don't remind me. I am so embarrassed," Andy chuckled. "I can't believe how green I was."

"Yes, well. As long as you don't still have that skirt, or that hideous jumper, we should get along fine."

Andy smiled against Miranda's skin, kissing it gently before moving back.

"Are you sure you want me in Features? I mean I'd love to, but I can look elsewhere if you -"

"_Andréa._"

The word that usually brought shivers to Andy's spine rang out as the warning it was, and she graciously let it go.

"I would be honoured to write for you Miranda Priestly."

"That's better," Miranda said nonchalantly, though Andy could tell she was pleased. "As long as your skills as a writer have not wasted away under the monotony of working for me, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Miranda," Andy replied, rolling on top of Miranda before she realised what she was doing. She paused, looking down at her, ploughing on in a fit of bravado. "Working for you is many things, monotonous is not one of them."

Miranda smirked again and Andy couldn't help herself, she propped herself up on her elbows, bringing her closer to Miranda's body, and leant down, kissing the smirk off Miranda's face.

"I could get used to this," Andy whispered as she peppered kisses all over Miranda's jaw and neck.

"It is strange to me," Miranda said, turning her face away awkwardly. "I've," she cleared her throat, and Andy stopped pushing and let her think, stroking her thumb across Miranda's cheek, "I've never had this. Even with my first husband, when we were young and stupid. Alec tried, I suppose, but by then I was too busy with the girls and Runway that I never just -"

"Never let yourself enjoy it?" Andy asked, feeling so privileged to be allowed to see this side of Miranda.

"They were not like you," Miranda smirked. "They loved the Editor, not the woman."

"I admit, I might have fallen in _lust_ with the Editor, but it wasn't long before I started seeing the woman," Andy admitted. "There was no contest after that."

"The Editor is untouchable, which is perhaps why they did not succeed where you are. I am definitely enjoying your touch Andréa."

"Well then," Andy said cheekily, running her hand down Miranda's side, over her hip and down to her knee.

"I do not want to -" Miranda gasped, looking panicked.

"Shh, I'm not," Andy said gently, rubbing her thumb over Miranda's hip bone. "I'm sorry, I was just marvelling at how gorgeous you are."

"I am not," Miranda shook her head, and it occurred to Andy than Miranda Priestly was as reticent about her body as any other woman.

"Hey, I know you may not believe me, or it might not change how you feel about yourself, especially here in this situation, but I think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Many people do," Miranda whispered, still refusing to look at Andy, "at least when I am in couture, make-up and my Louboutins."

Andy smiled, cupping Miranda's chin and turning her face back towards her own.

"You are _hot_ when you wear work clothes, but it's a uniform. Something you need to wear to do what you do. I was actually talking about you, here, lying here like this with me, exploring your feelings, and mine. Nothing between us but pyjamas."

"Nonsense Andréa, I don't even have any make-up on."

"I know, it's beautiful."

"Andréa, do not mock me."

"I'm not," Andy protested, making sure Miranda knew she was serious. "Just like nobody can tell you what to do at work, consider this is your warning Miranda. Don't dismiss my opinions, whether they're about you, or politics or the weather. They're mine Miranda, and I went a long time without having any, so now I have them, I intend to keep them. I think you are the prettiest, most beautiful woman when you're lying here in my arms. You may feel differently, but quite frankly, I'm the only one that matters when it comes to this particular opinion. I think you're perfect when you're here, with me. I wouldn't change it for anything, anything at all."

Miranda said nothing, but Andy felt her heart pumping quickly and she knew Miranda had heard her.

"Thank you," the older woman whispered, pulling Andy down and kissing her.

Seeing as Miranda had initiated things this time, Andy was more than happy to be led through the most sensual, most heartfelt kiss she'd ever received.

"Please don't ever lose that," Miranda said when she pulled back a little, rubbing noses gently.

"What?"

"The honesty you show to me. So many people are dishonest with me even if they mean well, but you aren't, you never were." Miranda sighed, letting her head drop on the pillow and pulling Andy down to rest on her chest. "Don't ever stop being honest with me, even when you know I will get angry."

"I'll try," Andy whispered, feeling sleepy again as she listened to the thumping beat under her ear.

"Hi."

Andy nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked around for the voice that had just disturbed them.

"Good morning Samuel," Miranda said, smirking as Andy fought to get her breathing under control. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup," he said simply.

Andy finally found him, standing at the end of Miranda's bed with the bunny over his shoulder and a thumb in his mouth.

"Morning little monkey."

"Hi," he said, waving again.

Before either of them could ask him anything more, he threw Bop onto the bed and heaved himself up. Andy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight of his little legs kicking at the covers. Eventually he made it, and he huffed as he crawled up and dropped down between them, catching Andy's arm in the process.

"Ow!"

"Samuel, please do not do that again," Miranda said sternly, before opening her arms. "However, you are always welcome to come for a cuddle in the mornings. Are your Pull-ups alright?"

"Yey," he grinned, ignoring the question and kicking the covers down so he could get under them instead.

Andy just chuckled as he rolled on top of Miranda, in a slightly different position to the one she was in not so long ago. His thumb went back in his mouth and he sighed as his head rested on Miranda's chest.

"Well then," Miranda said, looking amused. "I would have put money on you being the cuddler in our new family."

Andy didn't mean for tears to run down her face as she heard the words, but they did, and she immediately felt very stupid.

"Andréa?"

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep herself from sobbing outright and waking the dozy little boy.

"Andréa, come here," Miranda said kindly, holding out her hand.

"No, it's alright, I'll get it together, I just -"

"Andréa."

One word, that was all it took from Miranda to make Andy do whatever she wanted. So, rolling her eyes at herself, and pressing on her eyelids to try and stop the tears, she rolled back into bed and allowed Miranda to pull her closer. Andy desperately tried not to sniff as Miranda brought her arm around her and Sam, making it impossible to stop the tears from running down her face.

"You are part of our family Andréa," she whispered, brushing away Andy's bangs as best she could. "You have been part of our family for longer than you realise."

"It's just nice, you know?"

"I understand," Miranda said, kissing Andy's forehead tenderly. "Let's sleep a little longer, before the rest of them find us."

Andy chuckled, but nodded, falling asleep almost instantly with her forehead resting against the love of her life and a little hand stroking her arm.


End file.
